In Some Other Life
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: What if they never were on the plane? Charlie and Claire find each other in their everyday lives and start an ever growing friendship while romantic tension hovers over them. CharlieClaire. Very AU. COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Tabula Rasa

Hello, hello everyone! This is my brand new AU story. It's perfect for Charlie and Claire fans, but it also throws in Shannon, Kate, Sawyer, and Jack in this little tale about what would happen if they had never been on flight 815. Enjoy!

Summary: Claire meets Charlie in the most unlikely spot and discovers through him a world of love, passion, and friendship. Very AU.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Most of the chapters will be titled after the episode titles of Lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Lost. They belong to ABC. The episode titles are not mine either.

Chapter One: Tabula Rasa

"Claire? You got the order for table number 7?" Kate asked. Claire was too busy daydreaming to be paying attention to anything Kate had to say. "Claire!"

"What?" Claire asked coming out of her daze. She turned to Kate.

"I just wanted to know if you took care of table 7?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, they're all taken care of," Claire said placing the order in. Kate watched her friend a little concerned. She thought Claire had gotten over what had happened two months ago.

"Claire, you okay?" Kate asked. Claire put a fake grin on her face.

"Just fine Kate," Claire said. Kate nodded not too sure of what her friend was saying was true.

"Kate! I need you to take this order to table 3!" Mike, their boss yelled. Kate sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Maybe you should take some time off," Kate said picking up the tray. Claire looked at Kate.

"No, I'm fine," Claire said. She nodded too unsure of her own words. Claire turned to pick up her next tray when she heard the door open.

"Guys, major news!" Shannon said taking her sunglasses off and sitting at the counter.

"Hey Shannon," Kate said walking past her.

"Hey," Shannon said. Claire leaned on the countertop.

"So, what's up Shan?" Claire asked.

"My mom, wants us to pay rent now," Shannon replied. Claire, Shannon, and Kate all lived in an apartment on the second floor of Sophia Carlisle-Rutherford's house. Sophia was Boone and Shannon's wedding planner mom.

"How much? We can't afford that much on our salaries," Claire said. Kate rushed back over and placed the tray down.

"I know, she wants each of us to pay 25.00 out of our paychecks to pay for rent," Shannon said.

"What? Then how are we suppose to live?" Kate asked. "She does know that we have to buy our own clothes, food, everything, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand, she's letting Boone live off her still. He won't move his ass out of the house," Shannon said rubbing her temples. Claire sighed; she was getting a headache.

Claire moved in with Shannon and Kate two months ago when her ex boyfriend, Thomas, and her broke up. She moved out of his house when she discovered him screwing a girl behind her back.

Claire had become friends with Shannon and Kate back in her freshman year of college. Shannon and Claire were the same age and had some classes together; Kate was a year older than they were. Now it was the junior year and the girls lived together under the watchful eye of Shannon's older brother Boone seeing as how Sophia was too busy to do it herself.

Claire and Kate worked at Delia's Diner in Sydney, Australia. Shannon worked down at the mall in Cynthia's Dress Shop.

Kate and Shannon looked at Claire, she had been suffering from depression a lot lately since her and Thomas split.

"Claire, maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I can cover the rest of you shift," Kate offered.

"No, I have an hour left, I'll make it. I just have a headache, you got any aspirin?" Claire asked. Kate nodded and grabbed some aspirin out of her purse. Claire took two and drank a gulp of water.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Shannon squealed with delight. "Sawyer Kelly! A face I haven't seen in so long!" Claire put her glass of water down and looked over at Shannon hugging a man with sort of long brownish blonde hair, sort of a beard, and very lanky in disposition. Next to him stood another man about the same age, he had short dark brown hair that almost looked like he had just gotten it shaved. He was a little more built than Sawyer was. Claire then panned her vision to another man.

He was shorter than the other two. He had dirty blond hair, the clearest blue eyes, and a beard of sorts. Across his fingers Claire noticed tape that spelled out 'FATE', he also wore a black hoodie. He had a nice body build to him for a guy his size. To Claire he was very cute.

"Hey Shan, you going to introduce your friends to us?" Kate asked curious as to whom these men were.

"Sorry, Kate Phillips and Claire Littleton this is Sawyer Kelly, but I don't know the other two," Shannon explained a little embarrassed.

"Well, sticks, these are my good friends, Dr. Jack Sheppard, you can call him doc," Sawyer said.

"Or just Jack, that works. It's nice to meet you ladies," Jack said shaking their hands. He took a little bit longer with Kate than the other two.

"And this here, is Charlie Pace," Sawyer said.

"Hi," Charlie said. Claire was astonished, he was British. So it was just him and her with the accents in this little group. It would work out very interesting. Charlie shook his hand with Claire's.

"It's nice to meet you Claire," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Nice to meet you Cha_h_lie," Claire said using her accent to its extent. Charlie felt butterflies rise when he was standing there next to Claire who was just beautiful. And just the way she said his name put him up in the clouds.

"It was nice to meet you guys, but we really have to get back to work, come on Claire," Kate said pulling her arm. When they reached the kitchen area Kate turned to Claire. "Oh my God! Jack is so adorable!"

"Jack? What about Charlie! He's so cute!" Claire said. The girls giggled like they were teenagers again. But all too soon, they were interrupted when they had to take out more orders.

Later...

Claire returned home later that day. She walked up to the apartment and to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at her Orlando Bloom (yes that would be _my_ man) poster on the opposite wall.

Claire's thoughts drifted to Charlie. She got the honor of waiting on his booth with Shannon and the other guys. He ordered what he called his usual, a burger, extra fries and a coke.

Shannon caught the drift that Claire liked Charlie and congratulated her at the counter by moving on, starting a new clean slate.

Claire thought about that. A new _tabula rasa_, she had learned about that back in high school in Sociology class (the truth, I learned about it last year in sociology wink). Was she really ready to start over?

"What do you think Orlando?" Claire asked. As always, he never responded. Claire sighed and thought about Charlie's smile, his laugh, why he had tape around his fingers, why did he have to look so damn adorable in that black hoodie?

Claire then stood and went around her room trashing everything that had to do with Thomas. She decided it was better to start new, take Shannon's advice.

She also knew that as soon as Shannon came home that night, she would definitely have to ask Shannon everything she knew about Charlie Pace.

Claire smiled satisfied with her new look in her room. She walked out to the kitchen to get a snack and for the first time in two months, her headache was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so what do you all think? Good so far? I hope so. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so take your time and review or not, whichever you want. See you in the next chapter.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	2. Confidence Man

Chapter Two: Confidence Man

That weekend...

Claire was the only one off from work that day so she decided to go pamper herself and spend a day to herself.

Claire had not found out much about Charlie over the past four days besides the fact he was 24 and he lived with Sawyer and Jack in an apartment five blocks away from their house.

Shannon had Sawyer's number, but Claire was too scared to ask Shannon for it. She didn't know what to say to Charlie if she ever talked to him again.

Claire drove to the mall and decided to go into the music store first off. Claire started looking around for anything appealing.

"Claire?" Claire turned to see who called her name. She came face to face with Charlie. He held a cardboard box in his hands.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"I didn't think you'd remember me," Charlie said. He looked Claire over; she looked even more beautiful today than she had when he last saw her. She smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" Claire asked. Charlie shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here," Charlie said.

"I haven't seen you here before," Claire replied.

"Well, I just started two weeks ago," Charlie said meekly. "Looking for anything in particular?" He motioned to the CD she had in her hands.

Claire looked down at it. "No, not really. Just looking."

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be stocking the shelves," Charlie said winking at her. Claire blushed a little and smiled at him.

"I will Charlie, thanks," Claire said. She cursed herself for blushing; she needed to gain confidence in herself when talking to guys. Claire turned back to the shelves to look at CD's.

Charlie kept looking at Claire out the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask her what he had wanted to ask her since he first saw her, but he was too nervous. He took a deep breath. It wasn't everyday that he met a cute girl with a pretty smile, he decided to jump at the chance.

"Say Claire," Charlie said coming up to her. Claire turned to look at him placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Charlie," she said.

"You doing anything tonight?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled but then remembered what she was doing tonight.

"Uh, yeah actually. Kate, Shannon, and I are going out tonight," Claire said disappointed she wouldn't be getting to spend it getting to know Charlie.

Charlie's smile dropped. "Oh, okay. I was just wanting to know if you would like to go get some dinner or something with me tonight."

"I'd love to if I could," Claire said. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't apologize. It's okay, some other time," Charlie said picking up the box.

"Yeah, some other time. I'll call you, Shannon has your number," Claire explained.

"Yeah, bye Claire," Charlie said.

"Bye, Charlie," Claire said. As she watched Charlie walk away she couldn't help but feel miserable that she might have just let the best thing in her life walk away.

Later...

"Claire! You could have cancelled on us to go out with him!" Kate said. The girls were getting ready to go out that night.

"But I always thought friends came before guys?" Claire asked sitting on Kate's bed.

"Not when you have a guy that's totally interested in you asking you out!" Shannon yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry, I wish I could turn back time and ask him out again but I can't," Claire said. Shannon rushed out of the bathroom.

"Here," she said. She picked up Kate's phone and handed it to Claire. "Call Charlie, I'll give you the number."

"Guys, I'm not going to call him now! You've got to be kidding me! It's too late," Claire said placing the phone on the bed.

Shannon and Kate sighed. "Claire, you really need to gain more confidence. It's your best friend," Kate explained. Claire sighed and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to finish getting ready to go," Claire said. Claire walked out of Kate's room and into hers.

Shannon flopped onto Kate's bed. "What are we going to do about her and men?" Kate asked jokingly.

"Not to worry my dear friend. That is exactly why I called Sawyer in the bathroom and told him where we are going. He, Jack, and Charlie will be there a little after we will be there," Shannon explained. Kate gasped and smiled at the same time.

"Shan, Claire is going to freak! You know they would make the cutest couple," Kate said.

"Them, what about you and Jack?" Shannon asked.

"Me and Jack what?" Kate asked.

"Oh come on, like you are not interested in Dr. Jack Sheppard?" Shannon asked. Kate giggled and hit Shannon with a pillow.

In Claire's room...

Claire looked through her closet of clothes. She had no idea what to wear. They were going to a restaurant that provided a lounge and a dance floor and a bar.

Claire decided on black pinstripe pants and a pink spaghetti strap top to wear. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and apply tasteful makeup. She grabbed her black sandals and then walked out into the living room.

Kate was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV; Shannon was finishing up her makeup in the mirror in the living room.

"Well, well, well, going out are we?" Boone asked coming up the stairs.

"Boone, what do you care?" Shannon asked. "This is coming from a guy who has no date or nowhere to go on a Saturday night."

"For your information Hannah is out with her girlfriends tonight so I don't get to spend time with her tonight," Boone explained. Shannon rolled her eyes and Kate and Claire snickered.

"Just guys, please be careful tonight, and don't get into very much trouble," Boone asked. "That goes for you Ms. Rutherford."

"We're over 18, I think we'll be okay Boone," Kate said turning the TV off.

"Just have fun okay?" Boone asked. "And one of you can't drink so you guys can have a designated driver."

"We know Boone!" they all replied in unison.

"Have fun girls!" Boone said.

"You bet we will," Shannon said. Her and Kate smiled at each other holding the anticipation in of how Claire would react when she saw Charlie there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Let's hope Claire gains some confidence and wins Charlie's heart by the end of the night. We'll see what happens in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	3. In Translation

Sorry, I've been away so long! I've experienced a few days of writer's block. But now I'm back with Chapter three! Hope you all enjoy it, and now you will all get to see Claire's reaction. Yay!

Chapter Three: In Translation...

Claire, Kate, and Shannon walked into the restaurant and snagged a table near the dance floor and the bar.

"Claire, what do you want to drink?" Shannon asked getting the drinks for the girls.

"Just a daiquiri Shan," Claire said. Shannon walked off to the bar and Kate sat next to Claire at the table.

"So, what's the real reason you wouldn't dump us tonight to go with Charlie?" Kate asked. Claire looked down at the napkin she was fingering. "Are you not over Thomas yet?" Claire looked at Kate.

"I am, I'm just having some trust issues. I mean, Thomas cheated on me. I have to just wait a little for my trust to grow some more," Claire said.

"So, you like Charlie?" Kate asked smiling. Claire nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, I really like him. He's cute, and sweet, and funny," Claire said. Kate smiled. Shannon came back with the drinks then.

"What are we talking about?" Shannon asked taking a sip of her martini.

"Charlie," Claire said.

"Oh, so what do we think?" Shannon asked. Claire and Kate laughed. A few minutes later, the girls looked over their menus when a waiter came up to them.

"Excuse me girls, these came from you from three men at the bar," he said setting them down. Shannon winked at Kate.

"Who would do that?" Kate asked playing along. Shannon shrugged. Claire took her drink. Along with it she had a note.

"What's it say?" Shannon asked.

"Hey, Claire. Turn around," Claire said. The girls gave her puzzled looks and Claire turned around.

Leaning against the bar was Charlie with a beer in his hand. He smiled at Claire. Jack and Sawyer were standing behind him and they waved.

"Let's join them!" Shannon said. The girls all grabbed their things and walked over to the guys. Shannon immediately hugged Sawyer and kissed his cheek. Jack and Kate hugged. Claire walked over to Charlie and smiled at him.

"Hi Claire," he said.

"Hi Charlie," she said. They stood their in silence for a few minutes.

"You want to sit down?" he asked motioning to a stool at the bar. She nodded and sat down, he sat next to her. Kate came over and leaned down to Claire's ear.

"Ask him some questions, get to know him," she whispered before taking Jack out onto the dance floor.

"Did she just tell you what I think she did?" Charlie asked smirking. Claire nodded. Charlie laughed. "Well, I'll start off, you look very nice tonight Claire."

"Thanks, you do too," she said looking over his jeans, black hoodie, and t-shirt.

"Same thing I wear pretty much all the time," he said. She smiled.

"No, but it's nice because it's all you. It's a thing you're comfortable in," Claire commented. "Truthfully, I would rather be in sweats and a t-shirt tonight."

Charlie laughed. "So, Claire, where did you grow up?"

"Here, in Sydney. My whole life," Claire said. "You?"

"In Manchester way over in England. Great place to grow up," Charlie said. Soon, they knew a whole lot about each other. What they liked to do in their spare time, how they got their jobs, what Claire was majoring in school, and anything they could want to know.

Claire, who decided to be the designated driver stopped after the second daiquiri. It was Charlie's turn to be the designated driver and he stopped after that last beer.

Claire watched as her half drunk friends hung all over Charlie's half drunk friends. Claire giggled at them and Charlie watched her. He thought about how pretty she was when she giggled. He then got an idea.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked. Claire looked at him and nodded. "You want to go back to my place and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Claire said. She then looked back at their friends. "They won't notice?"

"Are you kidding? Jack and Sawyer could be here for another two hours. We'll only be gone an hour tops," Charlie said hopping off the barstool and holding out his hand to help Claire down. Claire took his hand and stepped down. They walked out into the cool Sydney air and Claire threw her arms around her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Charlie asked touching her arm. Claire shook her head. "Nonsense, here." Charlie took off his hoodie and put it around her shoulder's.

"Thanks," she said putting her arms through the sleeves. His scent was on it and she smiled. "Are we going to take your car or Kate's?"

"I'd thought we'd walk, we only live two blocks from here," Charlie said.

"Okay," Claire said. They walked down the sidewalk. "You sure you aren't cold?"

"No, I'm fine," Charlie said smiling. Claire smiled back. They arrived at the apartment building a few minutes later. "Come on, we're on the sixth floor."

Charlie and her rode up in the elevator and went to his apartment. Claire looked around the living room. It seemed like a typical bachelor pad, but it had this homey feeling to it.

"Nice apartment," Claire commented. Charlie was in the kitchen. Claire hopped onto one of the barstools at the bar in the kitchen.

"What'll it be?" Charlie asked. "I'm told I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich." Claire laughed. She was truly craving for something else.

"I know this may sound silly, but do you have any peanut butter?" Claire asked. Charlie looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, we should," Charlie said. "You like peanut butter?"

"Yeah, I'm probably the only Australian who does," Claire said. Charlie laughed and got two plates down and grabbed four pieces of bread. He sat them down on the bar as he stood opposite Claire.

They each started to make their own sandwich. "So, Charlie, you found out what I'm majoring in school. Did you go to school?"

Charlie sighed. "Yes, did. I majored in music theory." Claire looked at him.

"Do you play anything?" Claire asked. He nodded. "What?"

"The guitar," Charlie said.

"You'll have to play for me sometime," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her. The first girl to take an interest in his music.

"I will," Charlie said throwing the knife into the sink. Claire closed the peanut butter up.

"What jobs come from music theory?" Claire asked.

"Not many, but I'm thinking of starting my own music store. Selling instruments and sheet music, CD's and other stuff," Charlie said. Claire looked up at him.

"I like that idea, better then me, going to teach," Claire said.

"No, you like kids, that's great. You'd probably make a great mum," Charlie said. Claire smiled. "My brother Liam is a teacher. He's a music teacher here in Sydney at Rose Bay High School."

"What made him go into teaching?" Claire asked.

"My mum. She's a teacher in Manchester. They both love school and education. Liam, is doing great, has a wife named Karen and a beautiful daughter Megan," Charlie said.

"What does your dad do?" Claire asked.

"Works for a travel agency," Charlie said. "But he was the one who taught me how to play guitar." Claire smiled. She was really starting to like Charlie's family too. "What do your parents, siblings, do?"

Claire's smile dropped. "Well, my mum was a housewife. My dad worked for a pharmecutical company. I'm an only child. My dad left me and my mum when I was seven. My mum left me when I was 17. That's when I met Kate and Shannon. I've lived with them ever since."

"Oh," Charlie said. He was heartbroken to learn that Claire's life had been horrible. And because of Shannon, he learned Claire's ex had cheated on her. Charlie had officially labeled him a bastard.

They ate the rest in silence. A little later Claire looked up at Charlie. "Do you think we should get back?"

Charlie looked at his watch. "Yeah, let's go Claire." He went over and helped her up. They walked back to the club.

"Here's your jacket back," Claire said taking it off.

"You keep it for awhile," Charlie said. Claire smiled and nodded. She wouldn't mind that at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really did! We got to know a little more about the two. More exciting things coming up in the next chapters! I'm sorry, I didn't have time to update Better Than Paradise II. I will this weekend though! Along with chapter four of this story!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	4. White Rabbit

I'm so glad this story is a hit! I'm glad everyone likes it. Who else is upset Lost is on for repeats for the next couple of weeks? Me! Anyway, here is the next chapter to In Some Other Life before you all kill me for the wait.

Chapter Four: White Rabbit

A week later Charlie and Claire had become best friends. They were always together except for when they had to work and Claire was in school. Shannon and Sawyer had started dating and Kate and Jack were becoming closer as well.

"So, Claire, anything happen between you and Charlie yet?" Shannon asked as the girls drove to school one morning.

"Not yet, we're still getting to know each other," Claire replied.

"How much longer do you two need to get to know each other?" Kate asked. Claire shot her a look. "Okay, don't answer that."

"I never even thought Charlie and I would be friends. We're so different," Claire replied.

"Yeah, but opposite's attract," Kate said turning.

"We're very different opposites," Claire explained. Shannon then started laughing. "What?"

"You and Charlie just reminded me of Avril Lavigne's song 'Skaterboy'," Shannon said.

"Yeah! Oh my God! You guys fit that song!" Kate said. Claire rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just picture it Claire! 'He's just a boy. She's just a girl. Could I make it anymore obvious,'" Shannon sang.

"Come on guys!" Claire said protesting.

"He was a punk, she did ballet. What more could I say?" Kate sang. Claire covered her ears in protest.

"He wanted her, but she'd never tell, that secretly she wanted him as well," Shannon and Kate sang. "Come on Claire!" Kate said.

"But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes," Claire sang softly. The girls laughed. "Okay, maybe it does fit us."

Later...

Claire and Kate sat in their boring math class. Claire, who wasn't very good at math, was trying to pay close attention.

Kate yawned and looked towards the door. Claire placed her pencil down and stretched her hand out. Claire looked towards the door as well, she saw Shannon walk by, but she wasn't alone.

Sawyer was with her. They walked down the hall holding hands. Claire raised an eyebrow. How did Sawyer get in here? All of the sudden, Jack and Charlie came to the door.

Claire and Kate looked at each other. Charlie waved to Claire. She made a motion to go away. Their teacher was really strict and would want a good explanation as to why two men were standing there.

Charlie and Jack motioned the girls to come; Kate shook her head vigorously. Claire ignored them. Charlie and Jack laughed and then left the doorway.

"Miss Littleton, the board is up here not in the hallway." Claire turned her attention back to the board blushing because the teacher called on her. But for the rest of the class she couldn't help but wonder why Jack and Charlie were here.

After class...

Claire and Kate walked out of class only to be pulled to the side by Jack and Charlie.

"What are you two doing here? Are you stalking us now?" Kate asked.

"Stalking you? Why would I do that?" Jack asked. Kate smiled and her and Jack left.

"What are you doing here? You could've gotten in trouble," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Me? I never get in trouble," he said smiling. Claire giggled.

"No, seriously, what's up?" Claire asked.

"Just came to visit you," Charlie said. "You want some lunch?"

"How'd you know it was my lunch time?" Claire asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Just a lucky guess," Charlie said. "You didn't like my surprise visit?"

"Of course I did, you just shocked me is all. Was Shannon skipping class?" Claire asked as her and Charlie walked out to the parking lot. Charlie smirked.

"I don't know, maybe," Charlie said. Claire smiled. "Come on, I brought you lunch."

They walked to Charlie's car and he pulled out a picnic basket. He then took Claire's hand and they walked over to a blanket behind Charlie's car in the grass.

"A picnic lunch? Charlie you didn't have to," Claire said as Charlie helped her sit.

"I wanted to, you know you don't have to eat if you don't want to," Charlie joked. Claire hit him playfully. He laughed and opened the basket. He pulled out two plates and took out a container of chicken salad.

"I hope it's okay. I made it this morning," Charlie said. He served them and pulled out a bottle of dressing.

"You even brought salad dressing?" Claire asked smiling. He shrugged.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted any," Charlie said. Claire giggled. Charlie then pulled out two bottles of water.

Charlie and Claire sat there and ate the salad, which Claire thought was good. Students who walked by stared at them. One girl though said, "Aw" when she saw them sitting there.

"She must think we're a couple," Charlie said as the girl walked down the sidewalk. Claire blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her. Claire busied herself with eating the salad and Charlie just watched her.

He started noticing little things about her every time they were together. When she was nervous she never looked into people's eyes. She always twirled her hair when thinking about something. Whenever she was excited about something, her eyes would light up. When she didn't know what to say she played with her hands. Charlie smiled at her.

Claire had also noticed little things about Charlie. When he was reading he always played with his hair. When he got angry his eyebrows furrowed. Whenever he felt excited or happy or thrilled he gave a huge smile that spread straight across his face. When he was talking to her or about her, his eyes turned to show compassion, care, and concern.

"Charlie," Claire said. Charlie looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. Claire took a deep breath.

"The school is putting on an end of the year dance in two weeks. And I don't have a date yet, would you like to come as my date?" Claire asked. It was the boldest thing she'd ever said around a guy. Charlie smiled.

"Of course I would, you just tell me all the details," he said.

"Well, it's semi formal, you'll have to wear a dress shirt and a tie," Claire said. Charlie nodded.

"Okay, what time is this dance?" Charlie asked.

"It starts at 7 and ends at 12," Claire explained. "Don't worry, you can come over with Sawyer. He's taking Shannon."

"Okay, sounds fun," Charlie said smiling. Claire smiled back. "It will be fun right?"

"You bet," Claire said. Charlie grinned at her and they went back to eating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I can't wait to write the dance chapter. It's going to be one of my favorite chapters I know it! Thanks for the appreciated reviews!

Song: 'Skaterboy' by Avril Lavigne

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	5. Do No Harm

Okay, sorry, this chapter is not the dance chapter. The dance chapter will be in the next chapter. This is the group getting prepared for the dance. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five: Do No Harm

Claire wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was working on what she thought was the hottest spring day in the history of Sydney. Her shift was over in about ten minutes. She couldn't wait because Charlie was picking her up and they were going to the mall and he was going to help her pick out a dress for the dance.

Claire walked over to the booth to see Sawyer and Shannon sitting in it kissing. Claire cleared her throat. The couple looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but the booths are not for making out. Do that at your own homes," Claire joked.

"Sorry Claire," Shannon said blushing.

"So, when's Prince Charlie coming to sweep you off your feet?" Sawyer asked as Claire sat his coffee down in front of him.

"Soon," Claire said. Shannon looked up towards the door.

"Or now," Shannon said. Claire looked up and smiled seeing Charlie walk up in his usual t-shirt, jeans, and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Claire," he said hugging her. Claire hugged him back.

"Hi," she said. "Have a seat, I'll go change and get my stuff." Claire left the table and Charlie sat across from Sawyer and Shannon.

"Look at you," Shannon said. Charlie scrunched his brow up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked taking his sunglasses off.

"You are grinning like an idiot!" Shannon said. "You really like her don't you?" Charlie blushed. Sawyer looked at him closely.

"Sawyer you're a great guy, but would you kindly stop checking me out?" Charlie asked. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"You don't look like you like her, you love her don't you man?" Sawyer asked. Charlie's face dropped.

"Love? It's too soon to be in love," Charlie said playing with his t-shirt. Sawyer laughed.

"Sawyer, leave him alone. He can be in love with Claire," Shannon said.

"I'm not in love!" Charlie protested.

"Charlie, you smile like an idiot whenever Claire is around, you blush every time she smiles at you, you talk very fondly of her, you hug her all the time, always concerned where she is. I could go on," Shannon said.

"No, no need to. But Shan, I just like her. Maybe one day it could evolve to love, but not yet," Charlie said. Shannon sighed and sipped her water.

"Hey Charlie, you ready?" Claire asked coming back to the table. Charlie stood.

"Yeah, let's get going," Charlie said. Claire waved bye to Shannon and Sawyer. Charlie looked over his shoulder at them, Shannon smirked.

"Have fun you two," Sawyer said. Claire looked at him strangely and then looked at Charlie. Charlie shrugged and laughed it off. Claire and him started to walk away; Charlie shot Sawyer a look over his shoulder and then opened the door for Claire.

At the mall...

"So, what exactly are you going to be buying today?" Charlie asked.

"My dress, I found it the other day. Shoes, jewelry, maybe a new purse," Claire replied. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. I have everything that I need," Charlie said. Claire dragged him to the dress shop. It was the one that Shannon worked in, with Shannon's discount; the dress was going to be affordable.

"Here it is," Claire said dragging him over to the rack. She pulled a beautiful yellow dress of the rack. It was thinned strapped and went down in a v to the top of her breasts. It had a red sash belt. The bottom hung straight, but the back fanned out (okay, the dress kind of looks like what Cate Blanchett had on at the Oscars, to me anyway).

"What do you think?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"It looks nice," Charlie commented. He couldn't really tell, he needed to see it on her before giving his final decision.

"I think I'm going to go try it on," Claire replied. "Just to make sure." Charlie and her walked over to the dressing rooms. Charlie sat in one of the chairs while Claire went into one of the rooms.

Charlie's body filled with anticipation of seeing Claire in her dress. His leg started jiggling and he wrung his hands in excitement.

"Okay, I'm ready. You have to give me your honest opinion," she said from behind the door.

"You can count on me," Charlie said. Claire opened the door and stepped out.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked expectantly. Charlie's heart soared, she looked bloody gorgeous. He stood.

"Claire, you look beautiful," Charlie said. Claire's face lit up in a smile.

"Really? You think so?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded. "But there is one problem, I'm not fully zipped up in the back. Could you help me?" Claire turned and Charlie saw part of her bare back.

He hesitantly hovered his hands over her back. He moved her hair over her shoulder and zipped the dress up slowly. He then ran his hands down Claire's shoulders. His hands rested on her arms. Claire leaned against him feeling the warmth from his body.

Charlie came back to his senses and pulled away. Claire looked at him. "So, is the dress good?" she asked.

"Yeah, you look great in it," Charlie said nonchalantly. Claire nodded and smiled. She went back to the dressing room to change while Charlie sat back down.

"How could I do that?" Charlie asked himself. He hit the palm of his hand against his head a few times. When he looked up, a woman was looking at him. He blushed and turned away.

Claire came out a few minutes later, dress in tow. "You ready to go?" Charlie nodded and stood. They paid for the dress and left.

After shopping for everything else, Charlie decided to be a gentleman and buy Claire something she wanted.

"Charlie, really you don't have to buy me anything. I'm fine," Claire said.

"No, really. I'd love to buy you something, just say whatever you want and it's yours," Charlie said. Claire giggled. "But nothing too expensive where I can't afford it."

"I want to show you something," Claire said. She led Charlie over to a sort of antiques store. "You see that music box right there?"

"Yeah, the one with the stars on it?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded.

"I've always wanted to buy that but I've never had enough money," Claire said. "It cost 300.00. You don't have to buy it, because it's so expensive. I just wanted to show it to you."

"Why?" Charlie asked knowing there was a story behind it.

"It plays my favorite lullaby, 'Catch A Falling Star'. My dad always use to sing it to me before he left," Claire explained. "One day I'm going to come here and buy it."

"You should, you deserve something like that. If it important to you then you should get it," Charlie said. He looked at all the stores and then noticed the ice cream parlor. "You want some ice cream?"

Claire smiled at him. "Sure." They walked over to the parlor. Claire and Charlie both got chocolate ice cream cones and sat at one of the tables. They ate in silence for a little when Charlie spoke up.

"Claire, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your ex boyfriend?" Charlie asked. Claire looked at him.

"Shannon told you didn't she?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded meekly. Claire sighed. "He cheated on me, we only went out for two months. I thought I was in love." Charlie looked at her, eyes full of concern.

"I'm so sorry Claire," Charlie said.

"It's okay, I'm over it. He was my first boyfriend too," Claire said.

"I had no idea he was your first boyfriend," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I was just really shy in school," Claire replied. Charlie smiled at her. Claire smiled back. "But don't worry, he didn't do anything to me. We didn't even have sex."

"Oh," Charlie said raising his eyebrows.

"Let me take a guess, you're not a virgin?" Claire asked. Charlie shook his head. "That's okay." They sat in silence the rest of the time they ate.

When they were done they got ready to leave. Charlie helped Claire pick up her bags so each of them had a free hand.

"So, did you hear Jack and Kate are going to the dance together?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded.

"They'll be the next to get together," Charlie said. Claire giggled, but then her hand brushed Charlie's and she stopped. Charlie looked down at her and slowly edged his hand over. Their pinkies touched and then their ring fingers and middle fingers, then their pointer finger and finally Charlie intertwined his fingers through hers and cupped her hand in his.

"Don't be afraid to trust again Claire," Charlie said. Claire smiled at him.

"Don't worry Charlie, I trust you," Claire said softly. Charlie smiled at her as they walked out of the mall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, we're starting to get more romantic now! I really liked writing this chapter! Next chapter is the dance! Yay! Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	6. Special

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The dance chapter! It's time to party, and have fun. Enjoy! I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

Chapter Six: Special

Claire opened up her bedroom door that evening. She smoothed her dress out and checked her curled hair in the mirror. Kate appeared behind her in a blue dress that hugged all her curves. Kate's hair was piled on top of her head.

"Kate, you look great," Claire said turning. Kate posed and Claire laughed.

"Thanks, so do you," Kate said. Claire rubbed her hands together, excited and nervous. "So, do you think you and Charlie might kiss tonight?" Claire smiled.

"I hope so, I really like him," Claire said. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, Charlie is so smitten with you. He really likes you Claire," Kate said touching Claire's shoulder softly. Claire nodded.

"What time is it?" Claire asked.

"Almost 6:45, the guys should be here soon," Kate said. No sooner had the words left her mouth there was a knock on their apartment door.

"Speak of the devil," Claire said laughing nervously. Kate smiled and walked to the door.

Claire sighed and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She then put on a brave smile and walked to the living room where she heard Kate and Jack's voices. Shannon was still up in the bedroom getting ready.

Claire peered around the corner to see Charlie standing there. Hands in his pockets. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a black tie. He was also wearing a jacket to go with it. Claire thought he looked adorable. She breathed deep one more time and walked out to the living room.

"Hi, guys," Claire said. Charlie turned and smiled lopsided at her. She smiled back.

"Hi Claire," Sawyer and Jack replied. Claire walked up to Charlie. His head was cocked smiling at her. Claire smiled and they embraced each other tightly in a hug.

"Claire, you look beautiful tonight," Charlie whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Claire commented back. Charlie pulled away and smiled.

"I try," he joked. Shannon rushed down the stairs in her pink strapless dress to embrace Sawyer. After they kissed they all walked out to their cars. The guys had each brought their own, just so they could have some time with their girls.

Charlie escorted Claire over to his car and opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks," She said scooting in. He winked at her and shut the door. He got in and they followed Kate and Jack's car to the dance.

At the dance...

The "couples" had been at the dance for about an hour and a half now. Charlie and Claire had never left each other's sides. They didn't dance much to the fast songs. Claire was waiting for the slow songs to come on.

"Here Claire," Charlie said coming back with two glasses of water. Claire took hers and drank some.

"Thanks," Claire said. Charlie sat next to her.

"So, after you graduate from college next year, where are you going to teach?" Charlie asked.

"I hadn't thought about it much. Hopefully around here, I love Sydney," Claire said. Charlie nodded. "And where would you like to open up your music store?"

"Around here too, I would never open it back up in England. I don't think it would be appreciated as much," Charlie said. "Plenty of music stores in Manchester." Claire giggled. They sat there and watched Shannon and Sawyer bust a move on the dance floor.

Charlie laughed at the couple. "What's so funny?" Claire asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just I've never seen Sawyer dance, and now I know why," Charlie said. Claire giggled. A minute later, the lights became dim and a slow beat starting playing. Claire shifted in her chair hesitantly. Charlie looked at her and stood. He held out his hand. "Come on, let's dance. I didn't come here to sit and look pretty." Claire smiled and took his hand.

Charlie pulled Claire out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Claire put hers his body and laid her hands on his back. They looked at each other as the music played.

__

'What am I to you

Tell me darling true

To me you are the sea

Vast as you can be

And deep the shade of blue

When you're feeling low

Oh, to whom else do you go

See I'd cry if you'd hurt

I'd give you my last shirt

Because I love you so

If my sky should fall

Would you even call

I've opened up my heart

I never want to part

I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes

I can feel the butterflies

I'll love you when you're blue

Tell me darling true

What am I to you'

During the musical break Charlie smiled at Claire and motioned for her to lay her head on his shoulder. Claire smiled and laid her head gently on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie laid his cheek next to her head and gently tightened his grip around her. Claire felt safe and warm from in this place. She never wanted to let go of Charlie.

__

'Now if my sky should fall

Would you even call

I've opened up my heart

I never want to part

Giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes

I can feel the butterflies

But could you find the love in me

Would you carve me in a tree

Don't fill my heart with lies

I will love you when you're blue

Tell me darling true

What am I to you.'

Claire could certainly feel those butterflies. Claire lifted her head up and look at Charlie. He leaned closer to her and Claire leaned closer.

"Claire!" Claire pulled away to Shannon yelling her name. Charlie glared at Shannon, he was so close! Shannon rushed up to them.

"Claire, I'm sorry to break up you two, but I have something major to tell you!" Shannon exclaimed. Claire sighed and looked at Charlie.

"I'll be right back," Claire said. Shannon and Claire walked over to the bathrooms. "What's up?"

"Okay, you need to cover for me tonight," Shannon said. Claire looked at her.

"For what?" Claire asked.

"Sawyer and I are ready to make love for the first time and I'm going over to his place. It's your turn to cover for me," Shannon said. Claire nodded.

"Okay, but this is the last time," Claire said. Shannon smiled and hugged Claire.

"Thanks, you are the greatest. See you later tonight!" Shannon said running off. Claire giggled and stood there when someone tapped her shoulder. Claire turned thinking it was Charlie, it was actually Ben Stewart, a classmate of Claire's.

"Hey Claire, you look great tonight," he said moving closer to Claire. Claire edged away a little.

"Thanks," Claire said uncomfortable. He took her hand.

"You want to dance?" he asked pulling her closer. Claire pulled away.

"No, I'm here with somebody," Claire said. As if on cue, Charlie came up.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked eyeing Ben carefully. Charlie wrapped an arm around Claire protectively. Ben smiled.

"Nothing, just talking with Claire," Ben said. He got the message and left. Charlie turned to Claire.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded.

"Just fine, he didn't do anything to me," Claire said. Charlie smiled. "Let's go dance again." Truthfully, she wanted to get back on the dance floor just so she could be close to Charlie again. Charlie smiled and led her back to the dance floor.

They danced to 'This Love' by Maroon 5 (my fav band!). They then sat and took a break when Claire got up to use the bathroom.

She did her business and walked back out. Ben was standing there waiting for her.

"Why are you following me Ben?" Claire asked pushing past him. Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Come on Claire, you don't want to be with me?" Ben asked. Claire tried to pull away but Ben tightened his grip on her wrist. He pulled her closer to him. Claire was scared and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Ben, will you let me go!" Claire said struggling. She tried pulling away when she felt Ben pull away from her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" It was Charlie. He had come to her rescue. Charlie had Ben by his shirt up against the wall. "If I ever see you touch her again I'll kill you." Ben smirked at Charlie.

"What are you going to do?" Ben asked pushing Charlie. Charlie, who was a good five inches shorter than this guy, stumbled. Ben laughed at Charlie's weakness. Ben then looked at Claire. "Come on Claire! You want to stay with this limey runt (thanks Sawyer for that nickname!)? Or do you want to come home with a real man?"

Charlie glared up at Ben and punched him in the stomach. Ben doubled over in pain and Charlie smirked. Charlie took Claire's hand and started leading her away when he fell to the ground. Ben had lunged on him knocking him to the ground.

Charlie and Ben started a heated fistfight. Claire started panicking; she didn't know what to do. Luckily, through the congregation of students gathering, Jack and Kate pushed through.

"Hey! Charlie!" Jack yelled pulling Charlie up. Charlie struggled against Jack. "Charlie! You need to calm down! Go outside!" Jack yelled. "And you! Stay away from him and Claire!" he yelled at Ben. Kate hugged Claire.

"You okay?" she asked. Claire nodded. Charlie got up and stormed outside. Claire sighed.

"Thanks Jack, I need to go talk to him," Claire said. Jack nodded. Claire walked over to their stuff and gathered up his jacket and her purse. She walked outside to see Charlie standing rubbing his temples.

"Charlie," Claire said softly. Charlie turned to look at her. He looked guilty. He walked up to her and sighed. He smiled up at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Claire, I didn't mean to get in a fight with him. Just, when I saw him do that to you, I snapped," Charlie said. Claire smiled and handed him his jacket. He took it.

"It's okay, you did it because you want to protect me. I understand," Claire said. Charlie looked up at her.

"You do?" he asked surprised. She nodded and smiled. "I just did it, because you're special to me Claire."

"Really?" Claire asked. He nodded; blood started to appear on his busted lip. "Oh Charlie." Claire grabbed a tissue out of her purse and held it up to his lip. "If it makes you feel any better, I felt absolutely glad you were protecting me. You're special to me too Charlie. I was freaking out in there thinking you were going to get really hurt."

Charlie smiled as she said that. He slid his hand up to his lip to hold the tissue. Claire checked out the rest of his face.

"Well, you look okay. I'll just say a busted lip, maybe a black eye. That's about it, you're a fighter," Claire said. A soft wind blew by making her shiver. Charlie picked his jacket up from the bench and draped it around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to get sick," Charlie said. Claire smiled. They both heard the music changed inside to another slow ballad song. "Care to dance milady?" Claire giggled and took his hand. Charlie spun her into his arms and held her close.

__

'And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breather is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.'

Charlie pulled away thinking about the words. He couldn't believe how this night was turning out. He had the most beautiful girl in his arms, dancing under the stars, and he had gotten in a fight over this girl he...loved.

His heart almost beat right out of his chest because he realized it. He could not believe he loved Claire.

"Claire?" Charlie asked softly. Claire looked up at him. "Would you kill me right now, if I ask you can I kiss you?" Claire smiled at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Claire said. Charlie eased down slightly. "I trust you Charlie."

Charlie smiled. He loved hearing those words come out of her mouth. He leaned down and closed the gap between them. He felt like a fire burned in his soul and it would never die down.

Claire felt sparks and passion go through her body. Then she realized it, she loved him. She loved good old Charlie Pace. Charlie pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Oh Charlie," Claire said tears springing to her eyes. She had no idea why she was crying, she just felt like it. Charlie noticed.

"Don't cry love," he said. Claire sniffed and smiled. He pulled her close again, his lips hanging centimeters above hers. "Will you be mine?" Claire looked up at him.

"Yes," Claire whispered. Charlie kissed her again and this time lifted her into his arms and swung her around. Claire giggled as her and Charlie spun.

Claire had not felt this happy in such a long time. She looked down at Charlie's tape on his fingers. It was all up to 'FATE'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, this was a great chapter for me to write! I love this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is not the end. There is more stuff coming up, and you will definitely want to see what happens. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter five!

Songs: 'What Am I To You' – Norah Jones

'Iris'- Goo Goo Dolls

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	7. Raised By Another

Okay, now that the romantic tension is over, I can relax and let the romance of Charlie and Claire pour in. This chapter will take place two weeks after the dance. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Raised By Another

"Charlie, I have to study," Claire said to Charlie. Charlie was busy kissing her neck. The two were sitting in the living room of the apartment, Claire was trying hard to study for her final exam.

"I know, but I want some love too," Charlie said. Claire giggled and kissed him softly. Claire dropped her pencil and crawled into Charlie's lap pushing the kiss to the next level. Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist.

Boone came up the stairs then and saw what they were doing. He cleared his throat and Claire pulled away. She blushed.

"Um, hi Boone," Claire said smiling.

"Hi Claire," Boone said smiling. "Hi Charlie."

"Hi Boone," Charlie said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like I haven't gotten caught before. Listen, Claire, mom is getting really worried about you girls and Jack, Sawyer, and Charlie being here all the time. But she doesn't know about Shannon sneaking over to see Sawyer," Boone explained.

"What does she need to be worried about? We're adults and we have boyfriends, nothing wrong with that," Claire said.

"Okay, but sooner or later, she's gonna want to talk to you girls," Boone said.

"Oh, Boone! Can't you tell Sophia that we've all had the sex talk?" Claire asked. Charlie laughed.

"Hey, not my fault you all are horny," Boone replied. Claire scoffed and threw a pillow at Boone as he walked back down the stairs. Claire then turned back to Charlie.

"You okay?" she asked with concern looking at his face.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, it's just you look a little pale," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"I'm okay love," Charlie said kissing her softly. But he really wasn't, his stomach was all twisted in knots and he felt sick. Claire looked at him again.

"You're sweating, are you sure you're not sick?" Claire asked feeling his forehead. Charlie sighed.

"Claire, I'm fine," he said bitterly. Claire nodded and got off his lap. "Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Charlie, what's wrong? I know something is wrong with you," Claire said. Charlie stood and pulled her into his arms. He had to tell her, it was now or never.

"Claire, I'm going through withdrawal," Charlie said. Claire looked at him confused.

"From what?" Claire asked.

"Heroin," Charlie said. Claire looked at him and pulled away from his embrace.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I was going to tell you, I stopped the night of the dance. When you came into my life I knew I needed to stop. I should've told you earlier," Charlie said reaching for Claire. She pulled away.

"How did you get on it?" Claire asked her voice cracking.

"Two years ago, when my friend Tommy offered it to me," Charlie said. Claire looked at the floor. "I wanted to stop for you, I care about you Claire and didn't want you to go through this."

"So, you thought you could just hide it?" Claire asked. "All those times we were together it didn't come up?"

"No! I mean yes, I...I didn't want to hurt you," he said looking apologetically. Claire felt a tear run down her face. "I'm sorry." Claire sniffed and walked up to him.

"Charlie, my dad, was on heroin. That's why he left, he chose the drug, not me or my mum. The last I heard from him was he was a junkie living on the streets. I don't want you to be like that," Claire said. Charlie hugged her.

"I'm not going to be like that. Jack knows and he took all the drugs away from me, trashed them. He's going to help me get clean," Charlie said. "I need all the help I can get."

Claire looked up at him. "I want to help you." Charlie smiled and kissed her softly.

Later that night...

After Charlie left, Claire managed to study a little more. Claire lay on her bed studying some more when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she said. Shannon came in. She was dressed up real nice. Claire sat up and closed her book. "Where are you going?"

"Sawyer's coming to pick me up. I'm going to his place; I'll be back at midnight, promise. Kate won't cover for me, will you?" Shannon asked.

"Shan, no. Boone already told me your mum is having a fit because we're always going over there. If she finds out you snuck out, our asses will be over the line," Claire said.

"I know, but if you cover for me, I'll pay you back somehow. Please?" Shannon asked. Claire sighed.

"Okay," Claire said. Shannon hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver," Shannon said. She left the room. A few minutes later, Claire heard a noise and looked out her window to see Shannon sneak out the bedroom window. Claire sighed and went back to studying.

A few hours later...

Claire had fallen asleep on the bed, her textbook still open on her stomach. Kate walked in hurriedly and shook Claire awake.

"What?" Claire asked sitting up. Kate sat down, she looked upset.

"We're in trouble, Sophia found out that Shannon snuck out," Kate said. Claire frowned.

"What's happening?" Claire asked.

"Boone found out and he kept it a secret too. Sophia came to check on us, found Shannon gone and now she wants some answers," Kate said. Claire sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, I'll call Shannon," Claire said taking out her cell phone. Kate nodded and ran back out to the hallway.

Claire quickly dialed Shannon's cell phone number. She hoped that Shannon wasn't asleep.

"Claire? What's up?" Shannon answered.

"Shan, your mum found out! You need to get home now!" Claire said. Shannon didn't even answer. She just hung up; Claire hung up and walked out to the living room.

"Claire, did you see Shannon tonight before you went to bed?" Sophia asked. Boone and Kate looked at her.

"No, I didn't," Claire said.

"Did she say anything at all about going out tonight?" Sophia asked.

"Shannon always says that sort of thing," Claire said. They heard thumping coming from down the hall. Sophia pushed past the girls to Shannon's room.

She opened the door and Shannon sat on the floor. Kate, Claire, and Boone filed in behind Sophia.

"Hey everyone, what did I miss?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, living room, now," Sophia said. They all walked to the living room. The girls sat on the couch. Sophia stood in front of them and Boone watched from the hallway.

"Now girls, I know you three have boyfriends now but that does not mean you can sneak out of the house to go and please yourselves when you want to," Sophia said.

"But, mom, Claire and I are 21, and Kate's 22. We're old enough to make our own decisions," Shannon said.

"Shannon Elizabeth that is enough from you. I think you've gotten yourself in trouble even more," Sophia replied. Shannon shut her mouth and glared at her mother.

"Mom, maybe we should give them a break," Boone said sticking up for them. Sophia looked at him.

"No, I don't think we should give them a break," She said. She turned back to the girls. "Now, I know only one of you has snuck out, but you two might try the same thing. I have new rules for you to follow."

The girls looked at each other preparing for the worst. "Number one, those boys are not allowed over here anymore. Number two, you are not allowed over at their house. Number three; each of you will follow a curfew. It will be, 8:00 on weeknights and 10:00 on weekends. Do I make myself clear?" Sophia asked.

"But that's not fair!" the girls yelled. Sophia put her hand up.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked sternly. The girls looked at each other. "Good," Sophia said.

"Mom, isn't that a little harsh?" Boone asked.

"Boone, stay out of this," Sophia said and she was off. Boone smiled downhearted at the girls and walked down the stairs.

The girls all looked at each other, they all knew that these rules were meant to be broken.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so now the guys are banned from the house. What could happen? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the reviews for chapter six!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	8. Outlaws

I am now officially on Spring Break! So now, I can update a little more than I usually do. Here I present to you chapter eight. Sorry,Sophia was a bitch, but have no fear; she's not in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Outlaws

It had been a week since Sophia had made the girls lives living hell. Not only were the girls upset, but the guys were taking it pretty hard too.

"She's ruining out lives!" Shannon yelled out one day. Summer had come upon them and they were grateful to have the vacation.

"I wish she would lift this restriction! It's driving us insane!" Claire said. She looked out the window. "I miss Charlie." Shannon sat next to her.

"I know how you feel, I don't get to spend a lot of time with Sawyer anymore either," Shannon said. "I wish Boone could talk to her, maybe slip some sense into her."

"There's always the other option," Kate spoke up from her bedroom. "Moving in with them."

"I know, but that's so much to deal with," Shannon said. Claire looked at her.

"Are you scared?" Claire asked smiling. Shannon blushed.

"No," Shannon stuttered. Claire smiled. Shannon sighed. "Okay, so I'm scared to move in with them."

Boone walked up the stairs. "Girls, great news. Mom's gone for the month. She had a wedding to plan in Canberra."

"Are you serious?" Shannon asked. Boone nodded and smiled.

"Yes!" the girls screamed in delight.

"Shh! You don't want mom to hear! She hasn't left yet!" Boone said. Kate sat on the couch.

"My fellow friends, this is going to be a month to remember," she said.

Later that night…

Claire walked up to the guy's apartment door. She knocked softly; she could hear the TV through the door. Jack opened it.

"Claire? What are you doing here? Isn't it past your guy's curfew?" Jack asked letting her in.

"Well, not really. Sophia is gone for the month, so we decided that we're going to break a few rules," Claire replied.

"Really, um…Kate at your place?" Jack asked. Claire nodded.

"Is Charlie here?" Claire asked as Jack started to walk out the door. He nodded and left. Claire smiled and walked to Charlie's room.

Charlie's bedroom door was halfway open. Claire peered around the doorway. Charlie was standing at his dresser going through the drawers. Claire noticed that he had just gotten out of the shower.

He was shirtless and Claire watched closely as he tried to pick out a shirt to wear. Claire pushed the door open a little and walked over to him. She came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

Charlie smiled. "Hey, are you out past your curfew?" he asked. Claire glared at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding." He kissed her.

"Actually, Sophia is gone for the next month so we're free to do what we please," Claire replied. Charlie smiled.

"Claire, that's great! Now we finally get to spend some time together without Sophia hawking over us," Charlie said. Claire smiled at him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine, I felt a little sick this morning but now I'm okay," Charlie replied putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Claire kissed his nose.

"Good," Claire said sitting on the bed. Charlie pulled a t-shirt on.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Claire said. Charlie and Claire walked down to the beach.

"I'm sorry I had to work today and couldn't spend time with you," Claire said as Charlie took her hand.

"That's okay, I spent all day trying to look for a place to put my music shop," Charlie replied.

"I'm so happy that you actually saved up enough money to open it. I'm so proud of you Charlie," Claire said. Charlie kissed her hand.

"Thank you my love," he replied.

"I just feel like we never have enough time to spend with each other anymore," Claire replied looking down at the water lapping at her and Charlie's bare feet. Charlie stopped walking.

"Claire," he said turning to her. Claire looked up at him. "It's okay."

"No it's not, we haven't even been going out a month and we hardly get to spend a day together. You know how much I hate that?" Claire replied. Charlie hugged her.

"I know Claire. I hate that too. And I wish that there was something we could do," Charlie said.

"Tell Sophia off," Claire said. Charlie chuckled.

"That's not that simple. I think you're doing the only thing that can be done," Charlie said.

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"Breaking the rules and becoming an outlaw," Charlie joked. Claire laughed and smiled. Charlie kissed her softly. "Don't worry we'll get through this."

"Let's not talk about my current situation, let's talk about your music shop. What places have you looked at?" Claire asked.

"Well the mall, but they have no free space. Any vacant building in a strip mall. Half are already taken, and the other half are just…scary," Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"Well, I think that the Blockbuster next to the diner is going to move to a different shopping center, maybe you could check there. That way we would be closer," Claire explained.

"I would love that," Charlie said. "But of course we'd have to check to see if it's for rent yet."

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll be a wish I'll make," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks," Charlie said. Claire smiled and Charlie wrapped his arm around her as they walked the beach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so now is everyone happy thatSophia is gone? Yay! I am! I'll see you all in the next edition. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter seven!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	9. Hearts and Minds

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter nine! I personally love this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. So here we go!

Chapter Nine: Hearts and Minds

A week later

Claire was getting ready for her date with Charlie. She was excited because Charlie said he had a surprise to tell her.

Claire searched through her closet for the perfect outfit. She finally decided on skirt and nice shirt. She quickly got dressed and sang along to the stereo blasting from the living room.

Kate and Shannon had already gone on their own dates with Jack and Sawyer so Claire was alone in the apartment, with the exception of Boone downstairs in the main house with his girlfriend Hannah.

Claire danced around the room singing along to the new song that started playing.

'_How do I, get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul._

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away anything,_

_Good in my life, and tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know._

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go._

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?'_

Meanwhile, Charlie was walking up the stairs to the girls place.

"Claire?" he called. Claire couldn't hear him because the radio was up so loud. Charlie walked up the rest of the step and placed his jacket on the couch. He saw light streaming down the hallway and saw it led to Claire's room.

Charlie walked down the hall and to Claire's room. He leaned against the doorframe peeking into the room as he watched Claire sing. He had never heard her sing before and wanted to keep listening.

'_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There'd be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me,_

_And I, well baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you._

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything,_

_Real in my life, and tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know. _

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go._

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh how do I live?'_

Charlie smiled at the harmony of her voice, he didn't want to disturb her so he left her be and watched her.

'_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything,_

_Need you with me. _

_Baby don't you know that you're everything, good in my life. _

_And tell me now._

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know._

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go._

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?' _

Charlie stepped into her room and wrapped his arms around her. Claire stiffened. Charlie placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Shh, it's just me," Charlie whispered. Claire smiled and Charlie kissed her cheek. "How are you today?"

"Charlie, you just saw me like three hours ago," Claire said.

"That's a long time," Charlie said kissing her softly. Claire smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I loved how you sang," Charlie said. Claire looked up at him.

"You heard me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you were great," Charlie said. "We should start a band, like Sonny and Cher." Claire giggled.

"You're a piece of work Charlie Pace," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Claire nodded and grabbed his black hoodie to put on. They walked out the door and to Charlie's car.

"Hey, you two just leaving?" The couple turned to see Sawyer and Shannon pulling up.

"Yeah, why are you two home so early?" Charlie asked.

"Taking care of some business," Sawyer said.

"Careful, Boone's home," Claire warned Shannon.

"Okay, have fun you two," Shannon said. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

At the restaurant…

"So, what's the secret you wanted to tell me?" Claire asked.

"Well, I got you something," Charlie said. Claire looked at him.

"Charlie, you didn't have to get me anything," Claire said.

"Yeah, but it's something you've wanted forever," Charlie said. "But, it's in the car; I'll give it to you when we leave."

"Okay, but you really didn't have to give me anything," Claire replied. Charlie winked at her and they continued eating.

Later…

Charlie and Claire were taking a walk along the boardwalk overlooking the beach. Charlie had hidden the secret present in his jacket pocket.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Claire and they walked down the boardwalk some more.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow morning, but other than that I'm free. You?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"Well, I guess tomorrow morning, I'll come hang out at the diner until you get off. And then we'll see what goes on from there," Charlie said.

"How about we stay in, spend some time together alone," Claire said leaning up and placing soft kisses on his neck. Charlie smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie said. "Let's sit; I want to give you your present now."

"Okay," Claire said. They sat on a nearby bench.

"Now Claire, I remember the day you told me this story. About a certain item you have wanted for so long," Charlie said.

"Yes, the music box," Claire said. Charlie smiled and reached into his pocket. Claire's mouth dropped. "Oh Charlie, you didn't!"

"I did," Charlie said. He pulled it out. Claire felt tears rush to her eyes. She fingered it and then looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie," she whispered. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him long and passionately. "Thank you."

"No problem," Charlie said.

"This was so expensive, what did you buy it with?" Claire asked.

"The money from my savings for my shop," Charlie replied.

"You didn't have to spend that money on me," Claire replied.

"I wanted to," Charlie said. He looked into her eyes and ran a finger down her cheek. "I love you Claire."

"What?" she asked to make sure she was hearing right. Charlie smiled.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said. Claire laughed out loud and threw her arms around Charlie.

"Charlie, I love you too," she said. Charlie kissed her.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he said. Claire smiled and snuggled into Charlie. She lifted the top of her music box as it started playing the song.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away," She heard Charlie sing. Claire smiled as Charlie wrapped an arm around her. They sat and watched the people walk by listening to their song.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it; they finally said I love you! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But I regret to inform you, Claire will not be getting pregnant in this story. Sorry. But, I still hope you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks for the reviews for chapter eight.

Song: 'How Do I Live?' by LeAnn Rimes

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	10. The Greater Good

Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter on Monday, my last day to spring break, it was raining and really boring. So, I wrote this chapter to be during a rainy day. I hope you will enjoy it, any Charlie and Claire fan would. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: The Greater Good

Two weeks later

Claire undid her apron and threw it into the dirty apron pile in the back room. It was a rainy day in Sydney and Claire felt lonely.

She hadn't seen Charlie in two days because they were both so busy. She missed him a whole lot and she knew he missed her.

But Claire was excited because Charlie was coming to pick her up from work finally and they were going to spend the whole weekend together. Claire was hurriedly trying to get everything ready for her to go out and be with Charlie.

Claire walked out of the back room to see the usual place where Charlie waited for her empty.

"Hey Claire," Kate said coming in for her shift closing her umbrella. "Charlie called me on the way to work, he told me he was running late but he'd be here soon."

"Did he say why?" Claire asked.

"His manager wouldn't let him out at regular time," Kate replied. Claire sighed and sat at the bar. Kate smiled at her and went the back room.

Claire sat at the bar and looked at the clock. It was 5:34; Charlie was suppose to be there at 5:30. Kate came back out a few minutes later tying her apron.

"Still not here?" Kate asked coming to the bar. Claire shook her head. "You want something to drink?"

"Nah, um…I'm just going to go home. If Charlie comes tell him that I'm at home," Claire said. She got up to leave but Kate stopped her.

"Claire, are you okay?" Kate asked. Claire nodded but then sniffed as tears came down her cheeks. "Aw, sweetie." Kate took her friend in her embrace. "What's the matter?"

"I miss him Kate, we haven't seen each other in so long and now we might not get to see each other today," Claire sobbed. Kate rubbed Claire's back to calm her.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm sure Charlie just got held up for a little bit, he'll be here," Kate said. Claire sniffed and pulled away wiping her eyes.

"I don't want here, I'm going home," Claire said. Kate looked at her.

"Okay, but you should call him, see if he's okay," Kate said. Claire nodded. She pulled the hood up on her sweatshirt and walked outside.

Claire walked the three blocks to the apartment and went to her room. Claire kicked her wet shoes off and then threw her wet sweatshirt in the hamper.

Claire looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a wet and tatted mass clinging to her face. Her eyes were red from crying in the diner which made her mascara run. She took a tissue and wiped the wet mascara off.

Claire then turned on her stereo and pulled on Charlie's black hoodie and laid on the bed. She was grateful that everyone else was working and not at home, she wanted some alone time to herself.

Claire laid there for awhile and sang along to the stereo somberly. She hated being away from Charlie for an hour how did she manage to survive these three days?

A knock on her door made her jump. She got up and walked over to it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Claire, it's Charlie," Charlie said softly and solemnly from behind the door. Claire sighed and opened it excited. Charlie stood there and looked at her. "Hi," he said. Claire didn't utter a word she just jumped onto him and clung onto his chest.

"Charlie, I missed you," she whispered into his chest. Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too love," he said tightening his embrace around her. Claire looked up at him and Charlie lifted her chin up farther and kissed her softly.

"Let's sit down," Claire said taking his hand and closing her bedroom door. Charlie sat on the bed and Claire sat next to him. Charlie turned to her and pulled her in for a big kiss. When they pulled away Claire looked up at him. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, my asshole of a boss wouldn't let me leave until I handled some stocking I had to do," Charlie said. "It took me forever, as soon as I was done I raced to the diner but Kate said you left."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd come," Claire said placing her head on his chest. Charlie wrapped his arm around her and leaned back onto the headboard.

"I'm sorry, Kate told me you cried," Charlie said. "Why?"

"I was so frustrated, I hated being away from you and I was just upset," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her.

"It's okay, I was upset too. I missed being away from you these past two days," Charlie replied. "But its okay, we are here together now." Claire leaned up and kissed him.

"That's all that matters," Claire replied. She snuggled into Charlie's chest and then leaned up and started kissing his neck. Charlie smiled and ran his hand up her shirt running his hand over her soft skin.

Claire looked at him and moved up closer to his face. "Charlie, I know we haven't talked about this very much but have you ever considered you and me spending the night together?" Charlie looked at her.

"Yeah, countless times," Charlie said. Claire looked at him and smiled softly, she kissed his nose.

"Charlie, I love you," Claire said. Charlie kissed her softly.

"I love you too Claire," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I want you to make love to me. I want you to be the first to take my virginity," Claire said seriously looking into his eyes. Charlie looked down into her eyes. He intertwined their fingers.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. "I would love to Claire."

Claire took off Charlie's hoodie and threw it aside. Charlie took his shoes off and threw them on them on the floor. He turned back to Claire and took her in his arms in a kiss.

Claire pulled his shirt off and made a trail of kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. Charlie smiled down at her and then moved away from her to kiss her lips. He slowly moved her shirt up and took it off.

Charlie pulled Claire closer and unclasped her bra. Claire pulled Charlie back onto her as she laid down on the bed. Charlie kissed her tenderly and Claire turned the lights out.

They helped each other out of their pants and Charlie looked at Claire. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Charlie, I'm ready," Claire whispered nervously.

"Don't be nervous love," Charlie said kissing her softly. Claire deepened the kiss as she pulled Charlie down.

Later…

Claire laid in Charlie's arms looking up at him. Charlie looked at her and smiled. He kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said kissing her shoulder. Claire smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too my dear," she said. A slow song came on the stereo which was still on. "I want to sing to you, you always sing to me, now it's my turn to sing to you." Charlie smiled at her.

"I would love that," Charlie said looking at her. Claire smiled and took a deep breath as she started to sing.

'_I don't need a lot of things,_

_I can get by with nothing,_

_With all the blessings life can bring,_

_I've always needed something,_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you,_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth,_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain,_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,_

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through,_

_I need you_

_Oh, you're the hope that moves me,_

_To courage again, oh yeah,_

_You're the love that rescues me,_

_When the cold winds rage,_

_And it's so amazing cause that's just how you are,_

_And I can't turn back now,_

_Cause you've brought me too far,_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain,_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,_

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through,_

_I need you_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain,_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,_

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through,_

_I need you.' _

Charlie looked down at Claire as she finished the song. The rain fell steadily on the roof making the rhythm from the radio accent Claire's voice.

"Thanks Claire," Charlie said softly kissing her softly. "I need you too." Claire smiled.

"You're welcome, I love you," Claire replied.

"I love you too," Charlie replied closing his eyes and pulling Claire closer. "More than you could ever know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sure did! Any chapter where they have a special moment makes me feel all lovey dovey (lol :)) Thanks everyone who reviewed for chapter nine!

Song: 'I Need You' by LeAnn Rimes

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	11. Solitary

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been really busy with school and such. But I'm here with an update now. This story could be finished within a few days and we will be getting to the climax in the next chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Solitary

A week later

The middle of the summer had come and Sophia was still away dealing with numerous weddings needed to be planned. The girls were just happy enjoying the fact that they could spend as much time with their boyfriends without interruption.

Boone though, was curious. He knew the girls weren't following the curfew rules and he didn't even really care, he just had another feeling growing in the back of his mind. One he wasn't so sure he liked to think about.

That night Claire and Kate returned from a double date they had with Charlie and Jack. Shannon was still out with Sawyer and they knew she wouldn't be coming back so soon. Charlie and Jack stayed for about an hour and a half before they went back home and Shannon still hadn't returned.

Around midnight, Claire retired to her room. Claire got into bed and read a little bit and before she knew it it was one o'clock. Claire continued reading when she heard a soft murmur of voices and a small crash come from the room next to hers.

Claire slowly pushed back her covers and stood and walked over to the wall that was between her and Shannon's room. She put her ear up against it and listened.

"Shh! Sawyer be quiet! You don't want to wake up Kate and Claire do you?" Shannon asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well, if you had turned on the light, I wouldn't have crashed into your desk!" Sawyer whispered back angrily. Claire giggled to herself and walked to the hallway. She came to Shannon's doorway and pushed it open quietly. She then flipped the light on and saw Sawyer hunched over rubbing his knee and Shannon frozen in place.

"Caught you," Claire said.

"Claire, we didn't mean to wake you," Shannon replied. Claire laughed.

"You didn't wake me, I was reading when I heard Sawyer crash into something," Claire said sitting on Shannon's bed.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Shannon asked.

"Nah, you can trust me," Claire replied. "How long have you been sneaking in?"

"This is the first night," Sawyer said.

"Have fun then, just leave before Boone gets up tomorrow morning though," Claire said.

"Will do," Sawyer said. Claire smiled at them and left. She walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She then thought of something. "If Shannon can have Sawyer over here, what's wrong with me having Charlie over this late?"

Two days later

Charlie and Claire were kissing on her bed at midnight two nights later. Their arms were around each other and they were heavily making out. Charlie pulled away. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, Boone hasn't caught us yet so it's perfect. Kate has Jack over," Claire said kissing him softly. Charlie smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

They continued making out when they heard a huge crash from Shannon's room. Claire jumped and Charlie looked at the wall that was between the rooms.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked Claire sat up in his embrace.

"Sawyer, he crashes into things because Shannon forgets to keep the light on. But he's never been that loud before," Claire said sitting up and pulling her shirt down.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked pulling her back down. "This is our time, let's spend it in peace." Claire smiled and they went back to kissing each other when they heard something else.

"Girls! What the hell was that noise?" Boone's worried voice traveled up the apartment steps.

"Shit! It's Boone!" Claire said. Charlie hurriedly sat up and stood. Claire stood and pushed Charlie down on the floor by the side of the bed Boone wouldn't be able to see. "Stay here!"

"Okay," Charlie said. Claire threw his shoes over to him and his jacket. She then climbed under the covers and pulled out her book. Kate ran in and sat next to Claire and turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked. "Get out!"

"No, make it look like Boone thinks we're not doing anything!" Kate said. Shannon rushed in with a bottle of nail polish and pretended to fix up her pedicure.

"Why'd we all congregate in my room?" Claire asked.

"Kate you're stepping on my hand," Charlie said. Kate looked down.

"We didn't think you had Charlie over so we decided to meet in here," Kate said. Claire rolled her eyes and motioned for Charlie to be quiet.

"Girls?" Boone asked coming down the hallway.

"In here!" Shannon called. Claire pretended to read her book as Boone came in.

"What was that crash?" Boone asked.

"Oh, I crashed into my dresser and some things fell off. I was looking for my nail polish and I crashed," Shannon said holding it up to show her brother.

"Oh," Boone said softly looking at them. He then noticed Claire. "Claire, how can you read your book if it's upside down?"

Claire blushed and cursed herself for doing that. "Oh, so it is," she said turning it right side up. Boone looked at all of them.

"Are you girls okay?" Boone asked. They nodded. Charlie meanwhile was trying to keep quiet when he smelled the nail polish that Shannon had. It tickled his nose and made him want to sneeze. He tried to hold it in but it didn't work. He let out a sneeze.

Claire's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes. Boone looked around the room. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I sneezed," Kate said rubbing her nose like she had just sneezed. Boone narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere else," Boone said. "Let's just see." He walked towards the bed and started going around it.

"Boone, there's nothing over there," Claire said. Boone stopped in front of Charlie.

"Hello Charlie," Boone said crossing his arms looking at him. Charlie smiled softly and stood.

"Hi Boone," Charlie said. Boone turned to the two girls.

"Anyone else here?" he asked Shannon. Shannon shook her head fast. Boone laughed and walked to Shannon's room. Shannon followed.

"Boone, what did I say about going to my room?" Shannon asked. Shannon ran after him and Kate ran to see if Jack was okay.

Charlie turned to Claire. "Secret's out huh?" he asked. Claire laughed and kissed him. "Let's go see Shannon get caught."

They walked to Shannon's room to see Boone pull Sawyer out from under Shannon's bed. Kate walked in with Jack.

"Better than him finding Jack," Kate said. Claire smiled.

Boone looked at all of the couples. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything come on Boone, mom will ground us all," Shannon said. "Remember all the times I saved your ass?"

"Right, and I know this breaks pretty much all the rules that mom set for you guys," Boone said. Shannon looked at Boone; she knew he was going to tell. But then something happened where they knew he wouldn't.

"Boone, baby? Did you find out what that crash was?" Hannah, Boone's girlfriend came in wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Shannon raised her eyebrows at her brother. "And you wanted to give us shit?"

Kate and Claire smiled at each other. Charlie laughed softly and pulled Claire into his arms.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Hannah asked. Shannon turned to her.

"No, its okay Hannah," Shannon said. Hannah smiled at Shannon.

"Okay, nice to see you again Shannon, Claire, Kate, and you're men," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I'll be back down in a minute baby," Boone said. Hannah nodded and waved good-bye to them.

"Everyone can go back to their rooms, but I would like to talk to my lovely brother before he leaves," Shannon said. Everyone left except Shannon and Boone. Sawyer waited in the hallway and Charlie and Claire went back to her room.

"I think Boone kind of regrets what he did now," Charlie said lying on Claire's bed. Claire lay next to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Most definitely," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her and kissed her softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha-ha! Boone got caught as well. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in chapter ten. They were greatly appreciated!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	12. The Moth

First they kill Boone off and now I'm here to hit you with a very depressing chapter of 'In Some Other Life'. No one dies, I promise. I do have to say though that the baby is very adorable. Anyway, here is chapter 12.

Chapter Twelve: The Moth

Two weeks later

Claire sat at her desk in her room. She looked was trying to pick her classes for the new school year. She couldn't seem to make a right decision as to what she wanted to take.

In the pass two weeks things were starting to get a little hectic and changing. Charlie had bought his place for the shop, Sawyer and Shannon decided to move in together, Kate had quit the diner and now worked at the hospital as an assistant nurse, Jack was in the running for the top spot as head surgeon, and Boone moved out and into Hannah's apartment.

Claire felt as though she needed change too. But what to change she didn't know. Kate knocked on her door.

"Hey, here's your mail Claire," Kate said putting in on the desk.

"Thanks Kate," Claire said. Kate smiled and left. Claire looked through her mail. Her fingers came across a brochure. She looked through it and considered it. "I hope this won't be too big of a change."

Claire placed it on her desk and then stood and walked out into the hallway. She ran into Sawyer and Jack in the hallway moving Shannon's dresser out into the hallway.

"I don't think mom's going to like this when she gets back Shannon," Boone replied.

"Why? You moved out," Shannon said coming out of her room with a box. "Hey Claire."

"Hey," Claire said sadly. She didn't want Shannon to leave. She would miss Shannon too much. Charlie walked from the living room to Claire. He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"You want to take a walk?" he asked noticing she was sad. Claire nodded and Charlie and her walked down the hallway and out the door.

They walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes before Charlie spoke up. "You okay?"

"I don't know, so much is changing Charlie," Claire said. Charlie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Claire sniffed back the oncoming tears.

"You know what I mean. Everyone who is around me is changing and I feel as though I'm not," Claire explained. Charlie kissed her hand.

"Claire, you are changing. You get more mature and beautiful everyday," Charlie said leaning in to kiss her. Claire pulled back.

"Charlie, that's not what I mean. All of you have something new in your life, but I don't," Claire said. "I want to change."

Charlie sighed and looked into her blue eyes. "I know, and I'll fully supported you in whatever decision you make."

Claire smiled. "I know you will," Claire said. Charlie smiled and hugged her. 'But you might not about this one.' Claire thought.

"You want to get some ice cream?" Charlie whispered in her ear.

"Sure," Claire whispered back. They pulled apart and walked to back to Charlie's car to go get ice cream.

Back at the house

"Claire?" Shannon called. Kate and Shannon walked to Claire's room and opened the door.

"Where'd she go?" Kate asked. Shannon sat on her bed.

"Maybe with Charlie, he came a few minutes before Sawyer and Jack dropped my dresser down the stairs," Shannon said. Kate looked on Claire's desk. She looked at the brochure and picked it up.

"Why does Claire have this?" Kate asked showing it to Shannon. Shannon looked at it.

"She's not planning on doing this is she?" Shannon asked. Kate shrugged.

Later

Claire returned back later that evening. Sawyer and Jack were out in Sawyer's pick-up truck tying everything of Shannon's down.

"Hey blonde #2, where you been?" Sawyer asked. Claire turned to them.

"Out with my boyfriend," Claire said not really caring.

"Fine, give me the cold shoulder," Sawyer said throwing his hands up in mock disgust. Jack jumped off the truck and went to Claire.

"You okay? You and Charlie didn't have a fight did you?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine Jack. If I wasn't I promise I'll tell you," Claire said. Jack nodded and Claire went back inside. Claire walked up to the apartment and saw Kate and Shannon sitting on the couch.

When Claire came in, they looked at her. "We have to talk to you," Shannon said.

"About what?" Claire asked going to her bedroom and throwing her purse down.

"This," Kate said holding up the brochure. Claire looked at them and snatched it from Kate.

"Why do you have this?" Claire asked getting upset.

"Why are you planning on going to college in the United States?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, I was just considering it!" Claire said.

"But why?" Shannon asked.

"Everyone is going through changes and I'm not. I needed to have some change, so I was just thinking about going," Claire said.

"Are you?" Kate asked. Claire sat on her bed and looked at her hands.

"I'm going to apply to that school. If I don't get in, then I'm never going to think about it ever again. If I do get in, I'm going to go," Claire said. "Now Charlie told me that he supports everything I want to do."

"Did you tell him about this?" Kate asked. Claire shook her head. "So how do you know he'll support you?"

"Because I know," Claire said. "I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so maybe Claire will be going to college in the states. I know you all don't want her to go! I don't either! But my creativity chooses! Sorry! There's still a fifty-fifty chance. Thank you all so much for reviewing for chapter eleven!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	13. Whatever the Case May Be

Okay, now I'm going to solve everyone's problems and you are going to find out if Claire's is going to the U.S. or not. Here's chapter 13!

Chapter Thirteen: Whatever The Case May Be 

Two weeks later

Claire checked the mailbox. She was anxiously awaiting the news from the college. Half of her wanted it to say she was going, the other half wanted it to say 'sorry you didn't get accepted.'

Claire put her hand in the mailbox and pulled out the mail. She rifled through it and the letter was lying in between a magazine and something belong to Kate.

Claire ran back inside and put all the mail on the kitchen counter and raced to her room to open the letter.

Claire sat on her bed and opened the letter. She pulled out the folded paper and looked at the typing on the paper.

'_Dear Ms. Littleton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to the University of Maryland, Baltimore County for the next academic year. Congratulations!_

_Your GPA and grades were excellent and that is why we have accepted you. Registration and check-in will be March 18. We would advise you to come down a week before hand to get use to the campus life.'_

That's all Claire needed to read. Tears came down her face. What was she going to do? She had to go now.

"Claire?" Charlie's voice came from the hallway. Claire quickly put the letter under her pillow and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Charlie appeared at her doorway a few seconds later.

"Hey," he said. Claire smiled as he sat next to her. He kissed her softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Claire said. "Can we just hold each other and kiss all night?"

Charlie looked at her. "Sure, why?"

"Nothing, it's not important," Claire said. "I just want to spend time with you." Charlie smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said.

"I love you too," Claire said. As Charlie kissed her, all Claire could think about was how to break the news to Charlie.

The next morning

Claire woke up first. Charlie was lying next to her. The comforter covering only from his belly button down. Claire sighed and kissed his cheek softly. Charlie stirred but didn't wake.

Claire sat up and pulled on her robe. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Kate sat at the table eating a bagel and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," Kate said. Claire grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from Kate. Kate looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I got the letter from the college yesterday," Claire said.

"And?" Kate asked. Claire fingered her coffee cup.

"I got in," Claire said quietly. Kate looked at her.

"You're not going to go are you?" Kate asked. Claire looked at her.

"I have to, I can't back out. This is how I'm going to change," Claire said.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" Kate asked. Claire shook her head. Kate sighed.

"The thing is, they want me down there soon," Claire replied.

"How soon?" Kate asked.

"Two weeks," Claire replied.

"That's all we have left to spend with you?" Kate asked. Claire nodded. Kate looked down.

"Don't think of it in a bad way. We'll still get to see each other," Claire replied.

"But it won't be the same," Kate said. "Now with Shannon gone and you're leaving, I'm going to be here all alone. It's like we won't be sisters anymore." Claire could tell Kate was starting to get really upset.

"Kate, don't cry," Claire said. "I don't want Charlie to wake up and see us crying." Kate wiped her tears away.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kate asked. Claire sighed.

"I have to tell him, I just don't know when or how," Claire replied.

"Whenever you do it, make sure you two are alone. Make sure no one's around in case you or him get angry," Kate said trying to joke. Claire smiled a little. Charlie came walking in the kitchen just then.

The girls calmed down and looked at him. "Hey," he said kissing Claire.

"Hi," Claire said smiling. Kate looked at them. She gave Claire a look as to say tell him. Claire glared back. She would tell him eventually.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry this chapter is so short! I thought it was going to be longer! Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be so long though I'll have to make it two! Thanks for the reviews for chapter twelve!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	14. Homecoming, Part One

Okay, now this I think will be my favorite chapter of 'In Some Other Life'! This is a two-part chapter. So here is part one! I took some ideas for this chapter from The O.C. episode, 'The Rainy Day Women'. That is by far the best episode of the O.C.! Here it is!

Chapter 14: Homecoming Part One Thirteen Days Later… 

Claire's alarm rang at 7:00 that morning. She yawned and sat up. She then turned her radio on. A familiar tune started playing. She got up and stretched, meanwhile, the radio playing in the background.

'_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain,_

_I like watching the puddles gather rain._

_And all I can do is just pour some tea for two,_

_And speak my point of view,_

_But it's not sane.'_

Claire went to her window and opened up her blinds. She expected to see a bright day, but it was dark and rainy. She looked out at the rain.

'_I just want someone to say to me, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'll always be there when you wake._

_You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today,_

_So stay with me and I'll have it made.'_

Claire looked at her three boxes she was taking with her to the states. She sighed. A picture of her and Charlie lay on top of them. She still hadn't told him yet, but she had to. And she had to do it today.

'_And I don't understand why I sleep all day,_

_And I start to complain that there's no rain. _

_And all I can do is read a book to stay awake,_

_And it rips my life away but it's a great escape.'_

Claire shut her radio off and walked to the kitchen. Kate was standing there making a bagel.

"Hey," Kate said. Her hair was wet and Claire could only figure that she went out to get the paper.

"Hey," Claire said slumping into a chair. Kate looked at her.

"Don't feel horrible, today's your last day here. Let's make the best of it," Kate said.

"I have to tell Charlie today," Claire said.

"You still haven't told him?" Kate asked. Claire shook her head. Kate sighed. "Can you believe this weather?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can. It's the weather to signify that my life is over once I leave," Claire said. Kate smiled at her.

"The news said it's going to rain all day today, tonight and tomorrow. So much for the Sydney sunny weather," Kate said. "Shannon's coming over tonight. We're going to hang out and do a bunch of girlie stuff before you leave tomorrow."

Claire smiled. "Sounds great." Kate came over and hugged her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Claire said.

Later…

Claire ran down the sidewalk in the soaking and pouring rain. She ran up the steps of Charlie's apartment building. She rode the elevator all the way up to their floor and went to their door.

Claire knocked and Jack came to the door. "Hey Claire, looking for Charlie?"

"Yeah, his room?" Claire asked. Jack nodded and Claire walked down to Charlie's room. She knocked softly.

"Come in," his voice called. Claire opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with his guitar on his lap. "Hey," he said. He set his guitar down and came over to her. Claire smiled and hugged him.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her softly. Claire deepened the kiss and moved him over to the bed. Charlie pulled away when they fell on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Claire looked at him. She looked into his deep blue eyes and felt like crying.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Charlie said. "You sure you're alright?" Claire nodded.

"I'll be fine, trust me," Claire said. Charlie kissed her.

"I already do, hey I have a surprise for you!" Charlie said. Claire sat up.

"A surprise, what?" Claire asked. Charlie helped her stand and he grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, its not here. I have to take you to see it," Charlie said. Claire took hold of his hand and Charlie led her down to the car.

"So, where are we going?" Claire asked. Charlie started the car and pulled out of the spot.

"Somewhere secretive," Charlie said. "You'll see it when we get there."

Claire was anxious, she was scared over having to tell Charlie, but she was also excited to see what the surprise was.

Charlie noticed her wringing her hands. "Love, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be okay," Claire snapped. Charlie turned away offended. "Charlie, I didn't mean it that way."

"Claire, you're acting really different. Is something going on?" Charlie asked. Claire shook her head. "You're not pregnant are you?" he joked.

Claire laughed. "No, I'm not." He smiled and took her hand. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too," Charlie said. They drove for about five more minutes and Charlie stopped in front of another apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Claire asked. Charlie didn't answer her; he ran around to her side and helped her out.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said. They went up to the seventh floor and Charlie pulled her to an apartment door.

"Are we meeting someone?" Claire asked. Charlie laughed.

"No," Charlie said. He took out a key and opened the door. Claire and him walked inside and Charlie turned the lights on. "Surprise!"

Claire looked around. "It's an empty apartment."

"Yeah I know, but I bought it! My own place!" Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Oh Charlie! That's great!" Claire said. She looked around. "This is going to be a great place for you to live!"

"For us," Charlie corrected. Claire stopped.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Claire, I want you to move in with me. If that's okay," Charlie said. Claire felt her heart drop about three feet. Charlie looked at her expectantly. She tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't let her.

The next thing she knew, she felt tears running down her face. She collapsed to the floor and Charlie looked at her worried.

"Claire! What's wrong?" he asked helping her sit up. She sobbed into Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I can't," Claire said. Charlie looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just cant'!" she said. Claire pulled away from his grasp and raced back down the stairs.

Claire reached the car and tried to open the door but it was locked. She fell against it in tears. Charlie arrived a few seconds later and lifted her off the car.

"Claire, if this is about what happened between you and Thomas. That's okay, you don't have to move in with me just yet," Charlie said wiping away the tears and raindrops falling on her face.

"No, that's not it," Claire said. Charlie looked at her. "I got accepted to a different university."

"Claire that's great! Is it in a different part of Sydney?" he asked smiling. Claire shook her head.

"Is it near Sydney?" Charlie asked.

"It's in the states," Claire replied letting loose a sob. Charlie felt his heart break.

"What? You're going to the states?" he asked upset. Claire nodded sniffing.

"I tried to tell you, I just couldn't," Claire said apologetically. Charlie looked at her. His hand met hers.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't support me! Charlie the states are so far away from here!" Claire said she put her head on Charlie's chest crying. Charlie put his hand on the back of her head.

"When do you have to leave?" Charlie asked. Claire sobbed.

"Tomorrow," she said quietly. Charlie pulled away.

"What? You're leaving tomorrow!" he said. Claire nodded. "How long have you know for?"

"Two weeks," Claire said. Charlie looked at her. "Don't be mad."

"How can I not be! You just kept something from me! Claire, if you had told me earlier we could've spent so much more time together than what we have been!" Charlie said. Claire cried. Charlie then noticed his tone and then his voice cracked. Claire saw he was crying.

"I don't want to loose you Claire," Charlie said. He took Claire in his arms and held her close.

"Charlie, I don't want to loose you either. I love you," Claire replied.

"Oh, I love you too. Why don't you just not go," Charlie replied.

"Charlie I can't do that," Claire replied. Charlie looked at her. "We'll still see each other."

"Only on holidays, and your summer break," Charlie replied.

"It's only for a year. This is my last year of college," Claire reminded him. Charlie sighed.

"Claire, I don't know what to do," Charlie said. Claire looked at him. They were both soaking wet.

"I don't either," Claire said. Charlie looked down. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. They got in the car and drove home.

At Claire and Kate's…

Charlie pulled up in front of the house. He looked over at Claire. Claire looked at him. "You're going to come see me off tomorrow, right?"

Charlie didn't answer. Claire felt like she'd been punched in the chest. She nodded. "Bye Charlie."

Charlie didn't answer that either. Claire looked at him. "I love you." Charlie just looked at her. Claire closed the door and ran up to the apartment.

As soon as she closed the door she fell to the floor and wept all the tears and pain out of her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I know this is getting really sad! I'm so sorry! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll conclude this chapter on my next update. See you all then!

Song: 'No Rain' - Blind Melon

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	15. Homecoming, Part Two

You all probably hate me now! I'm so sorry for doing that in the last chapter! I feel horrible! Maybe the second part will cheer you up or not! Try to enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Homecoming Part Two

That night was so upsetting for Charlie and Claire. Both retreated to their bedrooms after returning home. Claire cried on her bed for the next couple of hours and Charlie just laid on his bed.

At the guys…

'_No, I don't want to say goodbye._

_I can see the fear inside your eyes,_

_And it's so hard to walk away. _

_I know that this feels like the end._

_Life never seems to let you win._

_But I'll be back someday.'_

Charlie was lying on his bed that night mourning over the loss of Claire. He didn't know what to do. When Claire had asked him to see her off tomorrow he didn't know what to say.

First, he thought she was crazy because she wanted to break his heart even more by watching her leave. Second, he thought he should go, he loved her for goodness sakes. Now, he was just confused.

'_I'm already missing you._

_But I'm not even gone._

_In time we'll be together again. _

_And it won't be long.'_

Sawyer opened the bedroom door. He looked at Charlie lying there. "Come on Charlie, go talk to her."

"I can't," Charlie replied. "What makes you think I'd want to see her after she lied to me? She couldn't even tell me she was leaving."

"Did you ever think she didn't want to tell you because she loves you and didn't want to hurt you?" Sawyer asked.

"It's too late. She already has," Charlie replied. Sawyer sighed.

"Well, listening to sad songs on the stereo aren't going to help you," he said. Sawyer left Charlie to sit and reflect over what had happened.

At the girls…

Claire was crying again, she had cried pretty much the whole afternoon. She felt horrible and was doing the exact same thing Charlie was doing. Listening to sad songs.

'_Now everything goes up and down,_

_And the world keeps spinning round and round._

_And still you're waiting there._

_I'll try to make it another night,_

_And dream of you when I close my eyes._

_Cause I'll be back someday.'_

Kate knocked on Claire's door. "Claire, are you sure you don't want to come out?"

"No," Claire's upsetting voice came from inside.

"Claire, are you going to be okay?" Shannon asked.

"What do you think?" Claire asked. "The man I love and I just fought and you guys want to cheer me up with a night of fun?"

Kate looked at Shannon. "Can we come in and calm you down then?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just leave me alone right now," Claire replied.

"Okay," Kate said. "If you need us, call. We're in the living room." Claire sighed heavily and choked back another sob.

She deserved this, she should have told Charlie earlier. But she knew in her mind she would've never been able to do it.

'_I'm already missing you._

_But I'm not even gone._

_In time we'll be together again._

_And it won't be long.'_

Claire cried herself to sleep that night. Charlie did the same thing. He had finally broken down and let the tears flow.

The next morning…

Claire sat up in bed. She looked at the clock. She had three hours before she had to get to the airport. Claire looked at herself in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was matted and plastered to her face. She had bags under her eyes and they remained red from crying all night. She slipped off Charlie's black hoodie she had slept in that night and threw it on the bed.

Claire took a shower and got dressed. She then walked out to the kitchen. Kate, Jack, Shannon, and Sawyer all sat at the table.

"Hey," Kate said coming over to her best friend. They hugged. "You okay?"

"The best I can be under these circumstances," Claire said. Kate smiled and hugged her again. "What are you all doing here?"

"We all came to say good bye and that we love you," Shannon said. "We don't want you to go." Claire hugged her. Claire turned towards the guys.

"How is he?" Claire asked.

"Terrible, he started crying at about midnight last night," Jack replied. "I heard him." Claire looked down.

"Why didn't he come?" she asked.

"You know him, he's too stubborn," Sawyer said. Claire smiled softly. That was one of Charlie's traits she was going to miss. "Are you going to go say goodbye to him?" Claire nodded.

"I have to give him something too," Claire replied.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Something special," Claire said.

Later that morning…

(During this scene I picture the song that was playing at the end of 'Do No Harm'. I love that song!)

Claire walked out of the house with her bag slung over her shoulder. She opened her umbrella and looked at the rain coming down. The others stood near the cab she had called.

To Claire, the whole scene was playing without sound. She walked over to the others. Kate and Shannon were crying, who could blame them?

Claire hugged Kate and that's when Kate sobbed out loud. Claire kept her tears in and just hugged her best friend. She hugged Shannon next who wouldn't let go. Sawyer hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Jack picked her up in a big hug and kissed her cheek as well.

Claire opened the door to the cab and looked at her friends. She threw her bag in and looked at them again. She smiled a little smile and nodded. They all smiled a little and waved bye. Claire proceeded to get into the cab. She shut the door and looked at the driver.

"Before going to the airport, could you go to 4345 Snow Hill Street?" Claire asked. The driver nodded and started driving away. Claire looked out at her friends. They waved and Claire waved.

"Bye guys," she said softly. "I love you."

A few minutes later, the cab stopped in front of the building. Claire climbed out and opened her umbrella. She took up the bag she had and walked up to Charlie's floor. She opened the apartment door and looked around. He wasn't there.

Claire heard soft music coming from his bedroom. Claire walked up to his door and knocked softly.

"Charlie, it's me," she said softly. Charlie looked up at the door but didn't feel like opening it.

"Charlie, I know you're in there," Claire said. He still wouldn't open the door so Claire proceeded with what she wanted to say. "I just wanted to find out if you would like to come see me off. But I guess you don't. I know it's hard and you can't imagine what I've been through the last couple hours. I probably can't imagine how hard it's been for you."

Charlie walked to the door to listen better. Claire sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Charlie," she said her voice cracking. "I love you. I never want to be away from you but I have to do this. I love you so much; you're the only guy I've ever loved. You know that."

Charlie felt a tear run down his cheek. He listened to what she had to say.

"Charlie, please open the door. I want to kiss you and hug you and tell you I love you!" Claire pleaded. She laid her head against the door and sobbed. A few seconds later she lifted her head. "Okay then, I guess not. I just came by to leave something here." She pulled out what she wanted to leave and left it by the door.

Claire sobbed again. "I love you Charlie. Good bye," she said softly. Claire then ran out of the apartment and down to the cab.

Up in the apartment, Charlie opened his bedroom door and looked down. On the floor lay his black hoodie. He picked it up and something fell from it. He picked up the thing that fell. A picture of him and Claire together. Charlie let the tears go and sobbed into the sweatshirt.

At the airport…

Claire sniffed and made her way to the gate. She sat down and leaned back onto the chair. She looked around at the people around her.

Claire looked down at her ticket and rubbed her finger over it. She then heard a guitar strumming and looked up. A boy, about 13 or 14 was sitting on a chair playing a guitar. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

He reminded Claire so much of Charlie. She watched him for a little bit. He then looked up at her and smiled. Claire smiled back and then turned away. She had to get her mind of Charlie but her mind was again diverted back to the boy playing the guitar.

At Charlie's….

Charlie walked down to the front of the apartment building with his guitar. He had on his hoodie and he sat himself down on the stoop. He didn't care if he got wet anymore.

Charlie started strumming out a tune on his guitar and soon it became a song. He started singing softly to himself in remorse.

'_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall,_

_Faster than a cannonball._

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me,_

_Caught beneath the landslide._

_In a champagne supernova in the sky._

_Someday you will find me,_

_Caught beneath the landslide._

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the sky._

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why,_

_A dreamer dreams she never dies,_

_Wipe that fear away now from your eyes._

_Slowly walking down the hall,_

_Fast than a cannonball._

_Where were you while we were getting high?'_

He kept singing and heard a car door slam. He didn't care much for it and just kept singing. He heard footsteps come up the steps and stop in front of him. He didn't look up thinking it was Sawyer or Jack coming home.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get wet?" a female voice asked. Charlie knew that voice. He looked up. Claire stood before him.

"Claire?" he asked. Claire nodded. He stood. "What? What are you doing here? You're going to miss your plane!"

"No, I'm not going Charlie," Claire replied. Charlie put down his guitar.

"Why not?" he asked. Claire moved closer to him.

"Because I love you too much to let anything as stupid as this come between us. I don't need to go to college over there. I can finish here," Claire said. Charlie smiled and pulled Claire in his arms.

They kissed each other with full force and Charlie lifted Claire up in his arms. "Oh I love you," he said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," she said. "You know what I want to do for change?"

"What?" Charlie asked looking at her.

"Move in with you," Claire whispered. Charlie smiled and spun her around.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Charlie said kissing her again.

"But first, I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me until you can't anymore," Claire whispered. Charlie kissed her.

"Done deal," He said. He lifted Claire into his arms and she picked up his guitar and they went upstairs to celebrate Claire's homecoming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what did you all think? Did I cheer you up? I hope so! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Songs: 'Missing You' by Big Dismal and Amy Lee

'Champagne Supernova' by Oasis

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	16. My Forever Love

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been sick and really busy with school. This will be the next to the last chapter of 'In Some Other Life'. I know, I don't want it to end either. Hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter Fifteen: My Forever Love A month later 

Everyone was so surprised when Charlie brought Claire home later that day. Kate hugged her best friend in a huge hug and told her never to leave again. The others gave her a huge group hug.

Claire was happy that everything was better again. She hated seeing everyone upset. She was mad at herself for ever doing that to her friends. But they forgave her and everything went back to normal. Except for a few things.

Claire moved in with Charlie leaving Kate to decide what she wanted to do. Kate eventually moved out of the apartment and they left it empty. Kate moved in with Jack. Sawyer and Shannon moved out of the guy's apartment and into their own. Sophia came back a week after they had all moved out. She was upset to say the least and fully let the girls and even Boone know. Did they care? Of course not.

Charlie was still trying to get his shop up and running. Claire quit the diner and worked with Charlie helping to get his shop together. The girls were all in their last year of college and doing great so far.

At Charlie and Claire's

Claire rolled over sleepily in their bed. Charlie wasn't lying next to her so Claire knew he was in the shower. Claire sat up and got dressed and looked at the calendar. She smiled; it was her and Charlie's four-month anniversary. Claire walked to the bathroom and went inside.

"Oh Charlie," Claire said. Charlie poked his wet head out from behind the curtain.

"Yes?" he asked. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"Do you know what today is?" Claire asked.

"Nope, not a clue," Charlie said and went back into the shower. Claire looked at him and then turned on the water in the sink. Charlie screamed when the cold water hit him. Claire turned the water off and Charlie poked his head out again.

"Okay, it's our anniversary," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him again. "You coming with me today?"

"I have two classes this morning, but afterward I'll be there," Claire said. "Which reminds me, I have to finish getting ready." She started to leave when Charlie cleared his throat. She turned back and kissed him.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said.

"I love you too," Claire said. "But I got to go, I'll see you later." Charlie nodded and went back into the shower.

Claire finished getting ready and was out of the door before Charlie got out of the shower. She drove to the college and parked next to Kate's car. Kate had just gotten out and was waiting for Claire and Shannon.

"Hey!" Kate said.

"Hey," Claire replied smiling.

"Happy Anniversary!" Kate said hugging Claire.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you remembered," Claire said.

"Why wouldn't I? I was there when you two got together," Kate said. Claire laughed. A horn honked and they saw Sawyer dropping Shannon off.

"Hey Shan!" Claire said. Shannon walked up and they all waved bye to Sawyer. The girls walked up to the college and went inside for their first class.

Later that day

Charlie was painting with Jack's help while Claire was at her class. Jack rolled the roller in the paint.

"You two doing anything special for your anniversary tonight?" Jack asked.

"Well, I know that I'm making a picnic dinner and then who knows, maybe some lovin'," Charlie said. Jack laughed.

"Just have fun, whatever you do," Jack replied.

"I think we will Jack, I really love her," Charlie replied. Jack looked at him.

"Thinking about taking it to the next level?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I mean I thought about it. I'm not sure she's ready for that yet," Charlie replied. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Why not? If you guys are in love, go for it," Jack replied.

"But Jack, she's had a lot of problems to deal with," Charlie replied. "Her dad was a junkie, her mum and her had problems and finally her mum left her. Then her jack ass of a boyfriend had to leave her because he wanted sex."

"But Charlie, you aren't leaving her," Jack pointed out.

"I know, but what if she thinks I will?" Charlie asked. "I'm scared she'll panic and eventually break up with me because she'll think I'll leave her."

Jack looked at him and touched his shoulder. "I think you need to talk to Claire about that." Charlie looked at him understanding. Charlie nodded.

Later that day

Claire opened the door to the music shop. Charlie was painting a wall. Claire smiled and walked over to him.

"You need any help?" Claire asked. Charlie put the brush down and turned to her smiling.

"Yeah, I could use some," Charlie said kissing her softly. Claire smiled and put her backpack and stuff down. She grabbed a brush and started painting. Charlie looked over at her.

"I need to talk to you," Charlie replied. Claire stopped painting and looked at him. Those words were very familiar to her.

"About what?" Claire asked cautiously. Charlie stopped painting and looked over at her. He dropped his brush and took Claire's from her.

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you," Charlie said. Claire let go of a breath and smiled.

"Good, you had me freaked out for a second," Claire said wrapping her arms around Charlie. Charlie looked into her eyes.

"Love, I wanted to ask you something. Something important," Charlie said. "You'll know I'll never leave you right?" Claire looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I'm not going to leave you," Charlie said. "I promise. I won't let you get hurt anymore." Claire smiled.

"Oh Charlie, I love you," she said softly kissing him.

"I love you too," he replied back. He felt satisfied with himself. They went back to painting for a little bit. Claire then had to go to the bathroom so Charlie dropped his paintbrush into the bucket.

He stretched and looked around the shop. They only had one more wall to paint before the shop was done. Charlie reflected on the little talk he had with Claire and decided to do something about it.

Charlie picked up the paintbrush and wrote something on the blank wall with it. He then took a painter's sheet and put it over the wall. Claire came back in as soon as he turned around.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked curiously. Charlie shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Why would you think I was doing something?" Charlie asked putting his hands behind his head. Claire smiled at him and started painting again. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Claire turned back towards him.

"What?" she asked. Charlie sighed and then got down on one knee. Claire looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Claire, I promise you that I will take care of you for as long as you live. And if you will do the same with me then we'll be set for life. I told you I would never leave you because I've thought about this for awhile now. I never want to leave you because I never want to see you be hurt anymore. I love you Claire. And I guess what I'm trying to say is," Charlie said. He stood and pulled the sheet down really quickly. He then got back down on his knee.

Claire read the wall. 'Claire, will you marry me?' She sniffed and looked down at Charlie.

"Will you marry me Claire Littleton? And we can have a big family and have a great life. If you will marry me, you will make me the happiest man in the world. And I know I don't say the right things or do the right things half the time, and this is totally spontaneous, but will you?" Charlie asked holding her hand.

Claire sniffed back her tears and wiped the one falling down her cheek. Charlie stood and looked at her. "Well?" he asked.

Claire laughed. "Yes," she said. Charlie smiled and kissed her hard on the lips. He spun her around in his arms. She kissed him passionately and then he placed her down on the floor.

"I don't have a ring to give you," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Charlie, that's okay. I don't need a ring to prove this engagement was real," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed her softly. While they were kissing, Kate, Jack, Sawyer, and Shannon popped out and clapped and whistled.

Claire and Charlie pulled apart. "What's all this?" Claire asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh come on, when you and I had that talk today I knew you were going to propose to her. So I invited everyone," Jack said.

"You sneaky bastard," Charlie said laughing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sawyer said.

"Let's go celebrate!" Kate said grabbing Jack's hand. The six friends walked out to the parking lot and into their cars to go celebrate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry to inform everyone that the next chapter is the last. I hate for the story to end but it must. I'm so sorry. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	17. Epilogue

Well, I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter of the story. I know it's so sad! But have no fear, enjoy my other stories. I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel for this yet, I'm thinking about it but I don't know yet. Enjoy this chapter!

Epilogue 

Six months later

The big day had come. Charlie and Claire were getting married. Claire and the girls had kicked Charlie out of the apartment the night before. Charlie went to go spend the night at Sawyer's apartment.

At the rehearsal dinner

Claire pulled herself away from the girls and drifted over to where Charlie was standing at the bar with Jack. She stood next to him and took his hand. He smiled down at her.

"Jack, can I steal my fiancé away for a minute?" Claire asked.

"Nah, take all the time you need," Jack said waving them off. Charlie and Claire walked outside to the courtyard where they would be getting married the next day.

Charlie and Claire stopped walking and they kissed each other. Charlie pulled away and looked at Claire.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Claire said excitedly. Charlie smiled down at her.

"I know," Charlie said. "Nervous?"

"Sort of. You?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him. "But, we're going to be okay."

"I know, I can't believe we can't spend the night together," Claire replied. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too," Charlie replied. "But the next time I see you, you'll be in white and smiling as you walk down the aisle."

"Yeah, and the next time I see you, you'll be in a suit and you'll be smiling at me," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Claire! It's time to go! Kiss your man good-bye!" Kate yelled from inside. Claire looked at Charlie.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Claire hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Claire said into his chest.

"I love you too," Charlie replied. They finished up their good-byes and Claire left with the girls.

The Next Morning

Claire, Kate, and Shannon all got up at 8 and got their hair done at a local salon. Shannon gave all the girls manicures and they all got dressed and by 2 they were done and ready to go.

"You getting nervous?" Kate asked helping Claire put on her veil.

"Yeah," Claire said. "You think Charlie will like me in this dress?" Kate looked at her and smiled.

"Of course," Kate said. Claire's dress was spaghetti strapped with a beaded bodice that hugged all her curves. It had a floor length skirt that flowed out just a little. Her hair was pulled back with a few strands falling in her face. "He's going to fall head over heels in love with you again!"

Claire giggled and hugged Kate. "Thanks Kate, and thanks for being my maid of honor."

"No problem," Kate said. "Ready to go get hitched?" Claire took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go," Claire said.

At the courtyard

Charlie had already taken his place at the altar. Jack was at his side as best man. Jack patted his shoulder seeing how nervous he was.

"You ready?" Jack asked Charlie.

"More than anything," Charlie replied. Just after Charlie said that Shannon, who was Claire's other bridesmaid started to walk down the aisle.

Shannon smiled at Sawyer and he smiled back. Kate came down the aisle next and smiled at Jack and took her place next to Shannon. Charlie took a deep breath because he knew who was next.

The music changed and Claire came to the end of the aisle. Charlie broke out into a smile as Claire started walking down the aisle. She smiled at him and walked slowly down the aisle.

Claire got to the end of the aisle and took her place next to Charlie. Charlie stepped down and took her hand. They smiled at each other and the priest started.

They both were just staring at each other until it was time for their vows. Claire went first.

"Charlie, over the past year that I've known you, you have given me more than enough love to last us for the rest of our lives. I appreciate that you did that and that you've taken care of me since then. I never thought I would get married to the only man who has ever loved me. Thank you so much for always being there. I'm always going to be there too for you, through everything. I love you Charlie," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Charlie?" the priest asked.

"Claire, I didn't really write any vows because I just figured, if the engagement was spontaneous I can be spontaneous here too. From what you've told me, your life has been hard and I've fixed it. I want to heal and fix every problem in your life from here on out. I love you Claire and I want you to know I'll never leave you. I'm always going to be here. And when we have kids I'm going to be there for them too. I love you," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

Soon, they exchanged rings and then they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

They walked down the aisle and back inside to party!

A little later

Charlie and Claire were dancing and kissing each other. Charlie pulled away and looked at her.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Charlie asked tightening his grip around her waist.

"Mm, I was thinking about you and me, making love until the sun comes up," Claire replied.

"Mm, Mrs. Pace that sounds wonderful," Charlie said nuzzling his face in her neck. Claire smiled as his whiskered cheek rubbed against her skin. "I can't wait until we start having kids."

"When do you want to start trying?" Claire asked.

"When do you?" Charlie asked looking at her.

"How about tonight?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie replied. They kissed each other and continued dancing.

Meanwhile, Jack had Kate on his lap and they sat and watched the new married couple dance around. Jack looked up at Kate.

"You want to get married?" Jack asked. Kate looked at him.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You want to get married?" Jack asked seriously. Kate smiled.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked. Jack nodded. Kate giggled. "Yes!" Jack leaned up and kissed her.

Charlie and Claire were still dancing all around the floor. Charlie was kissing Claire's neck.

"You're very eager aren't you?" Claire asked her husband.

"Of course, when I'm with my beautiful wife I'm always eager," Charlie said. Claire felt chill bumps on her arms when Charlie called her his wife.

"Thank you Charlie," Claire said.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"For falling in love with me," Claire replied.

"No, thank you," Charlie said. "For falling in love with me." Claire smiled and kissed Charlie softly as they kept dancing the night away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end!

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I'm so sad it's over, but I thank everyone who read it and reviewed for it! Thanks so much! I appreciate all the reviews you all have given me!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel!


End file.
